Border adventure
by tigrun
Summary: story about youngs teens joining the border to protect and save people from the neighbourds, so please submit your oc, i don't really if you guys know world trigger, so if you don't, read it or watch it it is an awesome anime, also i don't own World Trigger
1. Chapter 1

**Nice to ****see ****you ****guys ****again****,****sorry ****i ****didn't ****updated ****the ****other ****stories, i ****am ****going ****to do the ****other ****story** **about World Trigger, a new ****submit ****your ****OCs**,

**it is a story about OC in the border, also i don't own world trigger, only my ocs**

**Name:**

**Nickname****:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Description:**

**Clothes Casually:**

**Clothes for Borders:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Side effect(or not):**

**Interest:**

**Goals:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Position(attacker, sniper, gunner/ shooter, operator):**

**Rank:**

**Team(or not):**

**Weapons:**

**Points for each weapon:**

**Please be as precise as possible.**

**Example:**

Name: Tsunayoshi Sayake

Nickname: Tsuna

Gender: male

Race: human

Age: 15

Hair: Brown straight hair , mid length enough to do a ponytail

Eyes: hazel eyes

Description: average height, not very built,always has a white headphones

Clothes Casually: white baskets, blue jeans, black shirt

Clothes for Borders: normal c-rank white with a orange line on the side of uniform

Personality: quiet, shy personality, loves sleeping , will do anything to protect a friend,

History: when the first large scale invasion, he was with his father on a hiking, when they came back, they found there house destroy, the mom was killed and lily, his sister, was kidnapped

Side effect(or not): instinct ( found out later)

Interest: maybe for a girl

Goals: become a A-rank, and find his sister

Likes: music, sleep,

Dislikes: noisy ,arrogant people

Position(attacker, sniper, gunner/ shooter, operator): gunner

Rank: c

Team(or not): not right now

Weapons: asteroid

Points for each weapon: asteroid- 3765


	2. Chapter 2

_**OC accepted:**_

Name: Amaya Tsukiko  
Nickname: Maya  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Hair: Reddish brown, long and wavy. Often in a side braid  
Eyes: Green  
Description: Tall  
Casual Clothes: Jeans tucked into combat boots, red sweatshirt, unzipped to show a black patterened t-shirt  
Border Clothes: Red jacket, black pants and boots. Hair in usual braid  
Personality: Friendly, cheerful, determined  
History: Her mother father and younger brother were killed after their apartment building collapsed after a Neighbor attack. She holds a serious grudge against Neighbors and vows to wipe them all out.  
Side Effect: Telekinesis  
Interest: (Don't know what to put. Up to you)  
Goals: Wipe out all Neighbors and avenge her family  
Likes: Her friends, having fun  
Dislikes: Neighbors  
Position: Attacker  
Rank:A  
Team: Her own, the Tsukiko Squad  
Weapons: Kogetsu (a katana so a sword)  
Points: (let's say she is a genius) 8468

_**Weapons:**_

-**Attacker**:

Scorpion (A light-weight blade speed oriented attackers use often, The blade can materialize at will and it weighs almost nothing. You can attach the blade to something besides your hand. By adjusting Trion it shape and length can be modified. On the other hand its not very durable, so it can break pretty easily if you block with it. Its basically used for offense only. The Scorpion was developed by Jin in order to defeat Kei.)

Raygust (It's a defensive trigger which it's blade can be transformed. The blade transforms like the Scorpion. It has low offensive power and it's very heavy, but possesses high stamina and has a shield mode that increases durability in exchange for reduced attack power because it's very heavy this trigger is not very popular with Attackers. However, it comes with the Thruster trigger which increases its strength.)

Kogetsu (_"Fox Moon"_, The most popular all purpose blade unlike The scorpion, it is not easily taken out. Its pretty heavy and you can't change its shape or length, but it is balanced in high durability and striking strength. Definitely a masterpiece in total stats, and then by spending Trion and using its special trigger options it can momentarily extend its attack.  
The spear model, however, can freely change the tip in order to strike opponents who have evaded by a small margin.)

Sōgetsu (A Tamakoma-exclusive Trigger. It is a pair of knifes that can combine into a large axe which has an enormous destructive power, enough to destroy a Rabbit.)

-**Gunner/Shooter :** Triggers for Gunners possess up to five different modes, each of which has different characteristics. Shooters use the same kind of trigger as Gunners, but use their own Trion to create bullets instead of using pre-made guns. As a Shooter, you can control the range, speed, and power of the bullets shot.

Asteroid (Nothing outstanding, just a Trigger with high bullet power.)

Hound (A Trigger which shoots guided bullets that target and pursue the opponent.)

Viper (Enabling the creation of lines of fire and course selection through which the bullet will fly, it's the variation trigger named "Viper".)

Meteora (Making it possible to attack on a large range through explosions, it's an explosion trigger named "Meteora".)

Tomahawk (It's the fusion of Viper and Meteora. It can create lines of fire, like with Viper, and then shoot explosive bullets, like the Meteora.)

-**Sniper**:

Eaglet (It's an all purpose rifle focusing on range.)

Lightning (It possesses low power but it has a fast bullet speed and it's easy to hit your target with it.)

Ibis (It possesses high power but it has a slow bullet speed and it's hard to hit your target. It specializes in fighting against colossal neighbors.)

-_**Normal Triggers:**_ Main Triggers are the most common type of triggers. They range from C-Class to A-Class and come in different models (i.e. Swords, Guns, Spears, etc.).

**Bail Out **(紧急脱出 _Beiru Auto_; _lit. meaning "Emergency Escape"_): A technique used to flee a battle and return to home base. It can be used even after the trion body is destroyed. Though Osamu hasn't been shown using this technique, it was stated by Jin that all border triggers have this function.

**Red Barrette** (鉛弾 _Reddo Baretto_; _lit. meaning "Lead Bullet"_): A function on gun Triggers where heavy bullets can penetrate Shield Triggers in exchange for having no power. Its contains 100kg.

**Fullguard** (両防御 _Furugādo_; _lit. meaning "Double Defense"_): Four members support the user into creating a strong shield, enough to block a bullet from a Chelidon.

_**Sub trigger:**_ shield can appear to protect, you can condensed the shield by shrinking it

_**Optional triggers:**_

-Chameleon: Used for stealth. It renders the user invisible, but makes it impossible to use another Trigger while it's activated.

-Teleporter: you look where you want to teleport, reach 10 meters

-Bagworm: A cloak that renders the wearer invisible to radar. It consumes Trion during use.

-Grasshopper: Grasshopper is a Trigger that creates floating screens of light which function as springs, which can be used to jump around and distract the opponent.

-Radar: Used for detecting enemies.

-Escudo: A more powerful shield that comes out of the ground. As shown by Jin, it can also be used to create defensive walls.

-Thruster: A Trigger exclusive to RayGust. It is used for attacking. It functions as a rocket which propels Raygust's user forward.

-Connector: A trigger whi can combine other triggers into a more powerful version.

-Senku: A trigger which can be used to lengthen Kogetsu's blade, it also makes it more malleable.

_**Black Trigger:**_ Black Triggers come from users that have immense Trion abilities and who have, in order for their power to be left in the world after their death, created a special trigger that pump their whole trion and life into it. Black Triggers strongly reflects the sensitivity and personality of the person that created it. One of its weaknesses is that it cannot be activated if the compatibility between two users doesn't match, but its performance are incomparable to a common triggers are very rare due to the sacrifice required to create them. Afrokrator has 13 of them and Border has 3 of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsuna: hi everyone sorry for the late updated.**

**Kei: yeah, he is studying for exams, and waiting for more OCs.**

**Mizu: but he is doing the best he can, so don't be mean.**

**Maya: he hoped you like this chapter…**

**Ichiro: And he doesn't World Trigger and the other OCs, only his.**

**Maya: Don't cut me in middle of my sentence!**

**Ichiro: You sneeze, you lose!**

**Maya :That doesn't make any sense!**

**Mizu: Please forgive them for their petty fight.**

**Tsuna: Don't worry, you will see more those fight later on.**

**Kei: yeah, of course, also please PM Him if you have any question.**

_(Tsuna's POV)_

"BEEP BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP BEEP."

Oh that damn alarm clock, why did it have to beep every morning, anyway got to get ready before Kei arrives to pick me up for school. When I got to the kitchen to eat breakfast, Dad already left and left this message: `going on a conference for the border in Tokyo, coming back later this week'. Alone for a few days, like always.

Wait, it's 7:30! Got to eat breakfast. When I finished preparing, I just heard the bell ring, 7:45. Kei was always on time, so it was time to go to school.

"Good Morning, Kei-kun" I salutes him, as I went outside

"Good Morning to you, Tsuna, did you make my bento today?" He responded, we started walking to school.

"Yeah I did, I lost the bet, I always keep my word" I said

"AWESOME! I love your food, anyways are you ready for the two tests today?" he asked

"What tests are talking about?"

"Well the test in Math and the test for the Border?"

"Don't really care for the math and how did about that you aren't part of my class, but I hope I can get a good score for the Border's test, we really need to get to the B-rank as soon as we can." I told him

"First well Ichiro told me she had to study for the test because she would be scold if she fails, it would be forbidden for her go out, and second yeah I know but we need to get two people to create our team"

"Well let's just end that stupid day so I can go back to bed" I exclaimed

As we walked to school, let me tell you about Kei: his full name is Souchi Kei he is my best friend since we enter the band of our school, he played guitar and I played piano, well at first we weren't really friends, we were more enemies because of the style of music we listen, he love J-Rock and I was more into classical European music. We always had debated on which was the best.

But when the invasion happened, and we both lost someone close, and had someone captured, we understood each other and became friend that way, and decided to join the Border together last summer in hope of finding his mom and my sister.

The only problem with him is that he is kind of an overprotective brother, when he is not around or has a mission for the border, he asks me to keep an eye on his sister, I really feel sorry for her.

"Do you have something plan tonight?" Kei asked me all of a sudden.

"Nothing especially since my dad isn't home for the rest of the week, why?" I answered wanting to know where this was going.

"Well, my sis wants to ask you if you could tutor her in math" He said.

"Yeah, why not? It's not you with your pathetic skills that you are going help her." I said smirking.

"Don't criticize my math skill when you really suck in literature!" he exclaimed

"Yeah I know, I really need to get a higher grade than 20, I don't why mangas aren't part of Japan's literature"

"It's because manga aren't intellectual." He said trying to reason with me

"No, that isn't right; mangas will lead the people of the world to a utopia or to awesome future!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, yeah, well good luck with test, see you at lunchl" he told me as we arrive to the school

"See you at lunch" I told him

As I arrived in my classroom, I saw Ichiro already in her seat, studying. It's rare for her to be this early, well I supposed what Kei told me was true: the only reason she would ever study was because she needed to get a good grade to fight.

Let me explain, first her full name is Akabane Ichiro, second to put it simply she is a psychopath, she would do anything to start a fight with a teacher, a student or anyone part of the border, she normally annoy me to no end because I had two of the requirement. She likes to wreck chaos in the Border because she is a really annoying and mentally unstable neighbor.

Even after all of that, I can't seem to hate her; I think she is just trying to fit into our society with her amnesia. So I was going to see if she needs help in math.

"Hey Ichiro, are you doing alright?" I asked her

"NO, I AM NOT! I AM GOING TO FAIL THIS TEST!" She yelled

"If you need help, I will help you, we got 20 minutes before the test so what do you say?"

"Why would you want to help me?" she demanded

"Because you need it as I was told" I answered

"No, why would SOMEONE LIKE YOU help me?"

"Because you need it" I repeated

"Fine, if you want, I can't seem to understand the solution of this equation"

Well she finally asked for help her way, "Well you need to…"

When the teacher came and gave his test, she had a huge luck, most of the equations were similar to the ones I explained to her, so I am sure she would do fine and at lunch time:

"So how did you do?" I asked her

"Well I did good, even if I hate to say that, thank you." she told me

"You are welcome and have a good lunch" I responded

"Yeah, say hi to Kei from me" she said

"Ok, see you later"

"Yeah, just go" she told me

I went up to the roof to eat with Kei as always, I saw him arguing with Maya, full name Amaya Tsukiko, more like Kei being yell at about one of his bad jokes, one about neighbors. Yeah, even after his dad been murdered and his mom kidnapped, he has no problem about joking about them or about any neighbors in Tamakoma Branch especially Ichiro.

"Stop with your stupid jokes about neighbors!" Maya yelled at him

"But it was good joke!" He responded

"No, I bet it wasn't, as always. Hey Maya, are you eating with us?" I greeted her

"Yeah, my class is annoying about me being a A-rank team leader, if it is okay with you as long as he doesn't make another jokes." She answered

"Yeah I understand, but I can't make a promise about him" I said

"You guys are means, I don't make bad jokes!" Kei told us

"No, we are just realists" I responded to him

"Yeah, he is right. Anyway when are guys going to form a team?" She asked us

"We need to find a operator and another member of the team, and we have to get 4000 points" I said

"Yeah, we should join Tamakoma Branch" Kei declared

"Why would you join that branch with all of those neighbors, and those traitors!" she yelled at him

"For two reasons, well first he would love to have Usami as our operator…" I told her

"Hey, don't say that" he yelled at me

"Yeah we all know that the reason you talk to Ichiro and other neighbors" she told him

"Yeah, let get back on track, the second reason will be that with Tamakoma knowledge and its two A-rank team, and Jin" I told her

"Yeah, he is right about that" he said agreeing with me

"I don't get why people like you guys forgive those neighbors!" She told us with her voice fill with hate and rage and a little worry for us

"Because those neighbors did nothing against us, and those guys are really nice except Ichiro" Kei told her

"Yeah he is right, Yuma is a great guy as well as Huyges except he did to something against us but was abandon after by his team because he didn't agree with their way of doing" I added

"Yeah, that too." He said

"You guys are crazy, why rely on them?" she told us

"Well because they are the best way for us to find our family members" he told her

"I think that for you it is normal to think that they are a nuisance since you don't need to save a member of your family but we vow to find our missing relatives" I told her knowingly

"You may be right about that, but my goal is to wipe all Neighbors and to avenge her family, your goals shouldn't get in the way of mine" She warned us

"As long as you don't get in the way of ours" Kei countered her warning

"Yeah, also some members of your team won't accept your decision, like Mizuru Sato" I said

"You may be right, but if a neighbor comes, I take my vengeance" she told us

"Yeah, yeah let's just eat because this talk cans easy turn into a fight and I don't want it to ruin my lunch" I told them hungrily

"Yeah let's eat" Kei declared

"Ok, we don't have a lot of time, let's just eat our lunch before the bell rings" she told us

We ate in silence until the bell rang, after the rest of the classes ended. I met Kei at the school's gate, and we went in silence to the Border, maybe because of stress from having to pass the test. We only need a few points to become a b-rank and we really needed to find a way.

When we got there, we found out that the test was to kill a mole mod or at least surviving 4 minutes, not a lot person succeeded with the test. When Kei passed, he took care of that Trion soldier in 1 minute; Kei is really amazing with Kogetsu. He will be a really amazing Border agent when he become a B-rank.

When my time came, the mole mod attack me with his front right claw, I dodge it by intuition as I always do, next I try to counter with an asteroid ( force:30, range: 20, speed: 50)[**Tsuna is a shooter not gunner**], but it didn't even dente it.

It tried to attack with his front left claw, I dodge that by jumping to the right. I had to stay in front so that could aim it with the asteroid, only the viper would allow me to go the side of the mole mod, But since I am not so use to it, I will use it if I really need to …

Two strikes incoming! I jumped to the left side, but that gave disadvantage so now is the time to try to analyze a path to hit with a viper. Two other strikes incoming, didn't have much time, let's just try. Got it! Path done, let's just shoot to the two strike to stop them. The viper(force:40, range:10, speed:50) hit and destroy the two claws

It worked, now let's just use the viper to finish it. The viper went to hit the other for claws and destroyed them by hitting the weak point of these claws. Now that it couldn't hurt me and let's just finish him by destroying the eye with a asteroid ( force:80, range:0, speed:20)

Now it was done, let's just the time I did, oh my god, I only did in 2:00. Kei approached me and said:

"You did great but not at great at me"

"Yeah, I know; a real B-rank would only do that in less than 30 seconds, I really need to get better if we want to achieve our goal" I told him

"Tsuna, you don't need to force yourself, you did just fine" Mizu said as she arrived with Maya

"You guys need to think of becoming a B-rank team before thinking of that" Maya told us

"Even if I hate to say that, she is right" Ichiro told us as she just appeared

"What are you doing here?!"Maya said as she growled at her

"I am just here to thank Tsuna for his help for my math test and to tell him Jin said he wanted to talk to you at Tamakoma Branch" Ichiro explained

"Ok got it" I said

"Well see you there" Ichiro said our farewell

"God, I hate her" Maya complained

"Well, I will admit she is a weird one" Mizu said

"You're right" Kei and I agreed

"Well see you guys later, I got to go to Tamakoma Branch if I want to sleep as soon as I can" I said

"Don't forget to come to my house after" Kei said

"Yeah, yeah" I said as I went to the direction of Tamakoma branch

I wondered what did Jin wanted off me

**Mizu: Well there weren't a lot of action in this chapter**

**Maza: Yeah, you are right, not a lot happened in this chapter**

**Tigrun: I am doing my best, don't criticize me ;(**

**Tsuna: Please review**

**Kei: We still hope you enjoy it**

**Ichiro: Or else…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsuna: Hi everyone, tigrun hopes you like this chapter.**

**Maya: Thank for the reviews, my creator's, Awesome Sauce, reviews are kind of crazy, but we can deal with it.**

**Mizu: Thanks for the awesome of review, ****ChibiAurora****, please continue reviewing.**

**Kei: Mar1217, thanks for the review, it really booted up my spirit.**

**Ichiro: Plus tigrun doesn't own World trigger**

**Andrea: Plus I am new, created by AwesomeSauce**

**Meme: I am also new, created by Pokepika's Haunt, and author don't call me Meme, call me Echo**

_(Tsuna's POV)_

Why does Takamoka's HQ have to be so far away? Even if I like hiking, right now I would rather sleep more. Anyway what does Jin wants, I wonder?

I finally arrived at the HQ, which really didn't look like a HQ. I had to prepared myself because in this house, everyone were top rank especially Jin who was once a S-rank. Let's ring before entering.

"Ring"

The door opened to see Ichiro, expecting me. She looked crazy as always but a little tired, she must had been busy annoying the normal agents

"Hey, didn't expect you this early" she told me

"It's just that I have other thing to do after this, so let's get over" I told her

"Be polite! The people here deserved the respect due to their rank especially Jin who was the first one to accept me even with my amnesia so if you insulted him, I will kill you" she threatened me

"Okay, okay. Calm down." I told her, unaffected by her threat because I was used when she usually threatened Kei when he made bad jokes about Tamakoma branch.

"Be polite Ichiro-chan, and long time no see Tsuna-kun" Shiori Usami told us as she came to say hi

"It's only being two weeks Usami" I told her shyly, as I was unfamiliar with her. I always has a bad time with unfamiliar people, I am really shy with me.

In the same time as we exchanged our greeting, I saw right behind Usami Mikumo's team with Yuma Kuga, the first neighbor in a regular team, Chika Amatori, the so-called "Trion monster", and the team's leader, Osamu Mikumo.

"Hey" Yuma greeted me

"Good afternoon" Chika and Osamu greeted me

"Good afternoon to you too" I greeted them

"I heard you help Ichiro in a math's test" Shiori told me

"Yeah, I did it because I saw she needed help, so I was happy to help her" I told her

"I didn't need your help!" Ichiro yelled at me

"Calm down, Ichiro, quit being a child" Yuma told her as he smacked her head with his hand

"Thanks for helping her" Shiori told me as she ignored the beginning of a fight between neighbors," she really needed the help, even if fights are a world for her, she needs to be educated so she can fits in our society"

"She is a classmate also a friend, and since I entered in the border, it isn't normal to help someone" I tried saying it modestly, but I couldn't help blushing, I was still not used being thanks. I am really weak to compliments.

"Even so let's us thank you for your help at her place" Osamu told me as Chika tried to stop the fight.

"Let's us treat you with some foods, we know your dad is out of town, so you are welcomed to eat some things here" Shiori told me.

"I have to go to eat at Kei's place, I am going to help his sister with her math's homework" I told them as I refused their offer politely and a little amused of the cat fight next us.

"It is okay, let us at least offer a drink before you talk to our director" Shiori told me

"Wait a second" I exclaimed, "I thought I was going to talk to only Jin not the director" as I panicked a little, I am not good with new people especially when they are important people

"Ichiro didn't tell you, well yeah, don't worry the director is a nice guy" Osamu reassured me

Osamu is really a nice guy, he always thinks of other people before himself, I look up to him: he achieved my dreams, without any talents just a lot of wits. I wish I could at least achieve a half of what he did.

"Yeah, by the way where is Takamoka's team 1?" I ask them about his seniors

"They are on duty" He told me, "Follow me, we would at least let us offer you a drink until Jin returns"

"Wait, he isn't here?" I ask him

"He left to buy groceries" Shiori told me, "We didn't have anything to cook and well since our personal cook isn't here, well we are going to cook"

"Osamu, I pray for your souls, don't go towards the light when you eat Shiori's food" I told him

"Hey, don't criticize my food" Shiori warned me

"Well he is right, last time you tried to cook a old shoe" Ichiro told her as they stopped their fight to agree about my thoughts.

"Yeah, you even tried to fried it, good thing that Jin had his side-effect" Yuma told her

"Don't worry about foods; I could help you cook if you need help" I told them

"Really, you would?!" Ichiro exclaimed which surprised all of us

"Yeah sure, I don't want you guys to die of hunger, well plus you are my sempais, it is normal for me to do a service for you guys" I told them

"Awesome, we are eating delicious food tonight" She told them

"What do you mean?" Osamu asked her

"Well he is an awesome cook, at school, when we had Home-ed, everyone would battle to eat his food" She told them, while I was blushing a little looking at the ground as they looked at me intrigued

"Cool, well let's get started" Yuma told me

"What I thought you guys didn't have food" I told them

"Yeah that's right" Yuma declared

"But don't worry, the elite is here to save the day" Well you guessed who this was, right?

**Maya: Hey, I am not even in it, it's just about those traitors in Tamakoma branch**

**Mizu: A little true, it is kind of short**

**Kei: Yeah all that wait for that**

**Tigrun: Sorry, please forgive me, I was in the middle of my study for the exams and right now i am in my exams. THREE WEEKS OF EXAMS ALREADY STARTED THIS WEEK. SO Please forgive! *bows and runs away***

**Tsuna: The author isn't really good with confrontation, but he will try to continue to updated this week after each days end, so goodbye and see you soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeal: Hi, I am new; tigrun wants to thank my anonymous creator.**

**Maya: It is okay, Awesome Sauce, your reviews give us to continue writing.**

**Mizu: tigrun loves your sympathy; I will try to write while the rest of my exam.**

**Tsuna: For the review from ****Squash8Pumpkin, I am not that good as a writer, I just use the idea that I saw from others' stories but I am happy to be the first one to have the idea for World Trigger so thanks for those words**

**Kei: Let's get back to the story.**

**Andrea: tigrun doesn't own World Trigger,**

**Echo: He only owns the story and his OCs.**

_Previously:_

"Cool, well let's get started" Yuma told me.

"What I thought you guys didn't have food" I told them.

"Yeah that's right" Yuma declared.

"But don't worry, the elite is here to save the day" Well you guessed who this was, right?

_(Tsuna's POV)_

"Hi, Jin" they saluted him.

"Hey, Jin, I hope you didn't come now, just because you know that I will say that I will cook with your side-effect" I warned him.

"Of course not" he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, of course not, well since I already agreed so I will cook now and after I will go to the meeting with you and director" I told him.

"Awesome" Ichiro exclaimed.

"Great" Said Jin and Yuma.

"We will help you cook" the others told me.

"Let's go to the kitchen" Usami told me.

_*After cooking and firing Usami from the kitchen as well as Ichiro*_

Finally over! I like cooking but those two were really annoying: Usami was trying to make the food uneatable, and I think she would have succeeded if I wasn't there, Ichiro was just tying to taste my food before it was done, if she would have continue, there will be no food left.

"Let's go to that meeting, I hope it won't take too much time" I thought about out loud.

"Don't worry, it won't take too much time" Jin told me as he appeared out of nowhere, "Follow me, we are going to the director's office."

"Ok" I told him as I followed him.

We walked silently until Jin noticed that I was a little stressed.

"Relax, we won't ground you" Jin told me as we arrived to the door of the office.

"Ok, let me breathe a little to relax" I told him.

After three deep breathes,

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah" I told him.

"Director, we are here." Jin said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Director told us.

We came in to find the director sitting in his chair behind his desk with Usami to his right. Two chairs were in front of the desk. I sat quickly and nervously in the closest seat as he told me to sit.

"I hope you understand that this meeting isn't to ground, this meeting is about something that will happen in your future" The director told me smiling, so that I could relax but it had the opposite effect.

"What do you mean about "my future"?" I asked becoming more and more nervous.

"Well Jin saw something interesting in future with his side effect" Usami told me trying to reassure me.

"What is it?" I asked more and more anxious.

"I saw you meeting someone really important" Jin told me.

"What do you mean by "important"? Is he important to us?" I asked him.

"That person is someone who is important to us, humans, and to others too" Jin answer me making me wonder other questions.

"Who are the others?" I asked him.

"It seems to be people from another nation" the director told me.

"By other nation, you mean neighbour, right?" I told them unsure.

"Yes, is there a problem?" The director asked me.

"No, as long as that person doesn't try to kill me, but do you know what kind of importance for them and for us?" I ask a little frightened by the news; I hope there isn't a lot at stakes.

"Well my side effect tells me that there is a lot at stakes, it seems that if we can befriend her, we may be able to make an alliance with that nation and if we do not, it may start a new war." Jin told me.

"Okay," I said trying to act calmly, while I was really panicking inside, "so not pressure, I guess" I said trying to joke.

"That is true, there is a lot of pressure, but with your personality, it should be fine." Usami reassured me.

"What do you think mean?" I asked her.

"Well she is saying you have a friendly personality, you can made friends with almost everyone from Ichiro, a neighbour, to Maya, a human who hates neighbour. Your friend's list is really incredible, so don't worry I am sure you will do great" Usami told me.

"Plus the future is uncertain, so I think it could your way" The director told me.

"Yeah, it still undetermined when you will meet her" Jin told me.

"Okay, but I have only one question." I said.

"You can ask it, we will try to answer your curiosity" the director told us.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HER?!"I screamed which surprised them because it was totally out my character, "How do you know it is a she, I thought you didn't know who was the person." I told them without screaming this time.

"Well it's what my side-effect is telling so I don't really know why" Jin told me after being the first one to come back to his sense. "You screaming weren't really expected, but it would be a normal reaction with what we told you."

"True" The director and Usami told me.

"When is she coming?" I asked them.

"As I told you, I can't really say when she is coming but I can tell you she can come from today until well a week from now, so good luck" Jin told me.

"Well okay, I will go to my friend's house now if it is over" I asked them indirectly if I could go.

"Before you go, we will leave you our phone number, in case you meet her" the director told me as he give me piece paper, "There is the phone number of the branch and of almost anyone if you need to reach us."

"Ok thank you" I said as I put the paper in my pocket.

"I will accompany you to the door" Usami told me.

"Thanks" I told her, thinking of Kei reaction if he was as my place, He would have forget the mission and just focus on Usami. I smiled as I thought it.

"By the way, don't tell anyone about this meeting" The director told me, "It could bring unwanted attention."

"Okay, sir" I said as I bowed to say goodbye to my superiors.

"Well, let's go, Tsuna-kun" She told me.

"Yeah" I agreed as we went to go to the door.

As we passed the kitchen, we saw everyone eating diner even team Tamakoma-1 was eating. As Kirie Konami saw us, she ran to us to hug me. I hope it isn't Kyosuke Karasuma famous joke on her terrible gullible nature.

But it turned out it was about the food, she was thanking for the food:

"Thank you, your food was delicious, it's even better than Reiji's cooking, especially since we were supposed to eat Usami's food so if you want to join our branch, you are welcomed" She told me.

"Hey" Usami exclaimed.

"Thanks, I really don't think I need to be thanked, and especially this is definitively a reason to enter Tamakoma branch" I told them.

"True, but your cooking is really exceptional, so if you don't make it as a fighter, you can become enter Tamakoma branch as an operator" Kyosuke told me joking, but it still made me a little angry at him.

"That's mean" Reiji Kizaki told him, "but it is true we thank you for the meal, so if you have any problem, don't hesitate to call us" Reiji told me.

"Thanks, and I guess you guys know what the meeting was about" I whisper to them.

"Yeah, so don't hesitate, and goodnight" Reiji told me as he went back to eat.

"And good luck" my two seniors told me as they followed their leader.

"Thanks again, bye to you guys still eating" I told the others.

"Thanks for the food and goodnight" they told me except for Ichiro, Yuma and Yotaro were having some sort of food competition.

"Thanks Usami, but you should eat before there isn't any food left" I told her as I went outside of the HQ.

"Thanks Tsuna, but call me Shiori, because you may come here more often from now on" She told me as she began to close the door.

"Yeah that's what I kind of fear." I told myself, kind of afraid what will happen in the future as I walk towards Kei's house.

**Tsuna: A longer chapter then before, but still not many OCs in it, but tigrun promised there will be others in the next chapters**

**Kei: Well me of course and my sister**

**Maya: True, and since one week of the exams are done and only two left, tigrun writes to relax from his exams**

**Mizu: So we all hope you like this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsuna: Hey everyone, the author likes writing during the exams,**

**Kei: It helps him relax.**

**Jin: Yeah and please don't expect anything from the new character, Awesome Sauce, the future isn't certain.**

**Maya: True but what are you going here Jin?!**

**Jin: I can do anything, I am a power elite.**

**Ichiro: Yeah, of course, he is Jin.**

**Mizu: True.**

**Andrea: Anyway, tigrun doesn't own World Trigger only his OCs.**

**Echo: And we are only own by our creators.**

**Chihiro: Hey, I am new created by Phantom Thief of Stars**

**Jeal: By the way, tigrun likes Awesome Sauce's idea about you guys submitting chapter,**

**Maya: So you can send to tigrun your ideas for chapters by DocX files**

_(Tsuna's POV)_

That news really stressed me; it turned my stomach upside down. How can I deal with this sort of information? It seemed I had a lot of responsibility resting on my shoulder, I really hated responsibilities. I preferred sleeping and reading mangas or even cooking for Tamakoma Branch.

The biggest problem was not knowing when it happens, it could have happened tonight or even during night. I hoped it won't disturb my sleep, the horror! Sleep was and still is sacred for me especially the weekends: I sleep every weekend at least 24 hours.

That was making me more stressed. By the way, why does it have to be a girl? I was not so great with girls; I did not know how to deal with normal girls. It was sure that this would be even more problematic with a neighbor girl.

Here I was, in front of my best friend's house, I knocked at the door twice. I waited for 20 seconds before the door opened to see a fourteen year old girl with dark curly hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi-kun" she greeted me.

"Good evening Mei-Lee, and please stop with using my full name, we known each other for more than 4 years" I returned her greeting.

"Only if you stop calling me Mei-Lee and just Mei-chan, if you don't do that I will tease you by calling you Oni-chan" she told me

"Ok, fine Mei-chan, just don't call me Oni-chan" I compromised.

"Yeah, awesome Tsuna Oni-chan" She told me teasing me even more.

"You are really annoying; you are really related to Kei. No, you are even worse, I don't how did Lily handle you" I complained.

"By the way, I have a friend who is also bad in math, do you mind teaching both of us?" she asked me with pleading knowing I couldn't refuse, because it reminded me of my sister.

"No problem, where is Kei?" I agreed and tried to change the subject.

"He is still at his part-time work, he called me to tell me that he would arrive late, so he said that we shouldn't wait for him to eat. He even said that you could cook if you want and I agree with that" She exclaimed

"Why should I cook? Plus I already cook this morning for your annoying brother and this afternoon for Tamakoma branch." I told her.

"Please!" She looked at me with the same pleading look.

"Okay, I will do it" I complied.

"Awesome! And why did you cook for Tamakoma Branch?" She asked me.

"Well to tell you the truth, I was invited by Jin to talk about something personal. Since Tamakoma team 1 wasn't there to do the cooking so it was supposed to be Usami's cooking. I proposed to cook to save them from their death and well Ichiro and others agreed with me" I explained her.

"Ho, what is the personal thing?" She asked intrigued.

"Something top secret" I told her hoping she would drop the subject

"Wh…"She wanted to continue been suborn but my wish became true.

"What is happening Mei-chan?" A person asked as she came from upstairs. As the person came down, I saw a little tiny girl. She had long black hair that is wavy and curls slightly in different directions, giving her a rather messy appearance at times due to how tangle it can get, and stops a little past her rear end.

She wore a hairband to keep her hair out of her face, and had short, cropped bangs that hang slightly over her eyes at times. She had blue eyes, the color of the sky. Mene also wore glasses. She had semi pale skin because she does not seem to like to spend a lot of time outside.

"I forgot about you Echo-chan, this is Tsuna, our math tutor, and Tsuna this is Mene Yorishiku." She told us.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted with a big smile that seemed to hide something, but I didn't let get to me and return the greeting.

"Nice to meet you too, but I've got to ask: why did she call you Echo?" I asked her coming closer to her making her flinch.

"I don't really know why, but it is just a nickname that stayed." She told me being embarrassed by my closeness.

"Anyway, Echo-chan, have you called your mom to ask her if you could to stay here for the night?" Mei asked her.

"My mother said I could stay here" She told her.

"So let's eat!" Mei exclaimed

"Yeah!" Echo exclaimed

"No, you have to study before eating, let's at least do your math homework before eating." I told them.

"But won't that be too late to eat?" Mei told me

"I will cook, during that time you guys need to do your homework if you want to eat my food" I told them

"Is it really worth it?" Mene told me. I could see that she was a little pessimist.

"It is, his food is incredible. You will love it" Mei told her.

"Stop saying that, I am not that good" I said blushing because I still couldn't handle compliments. But it didn't have any effect.

"Then…" Mene began to say

"Let's do it for food" They exclaimed.

**Tsuna: Another chapter done.**

**Echo: And I am in it, I hope everyone will like it especially my creator.**

**Jin: If you want, call me and I will tell you what will happen.**

**Mizu: True.**

**Maya: BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, JIN?**

**Jin: As I told you before I can do anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeal: Hey everyone, new update.**

**Mizu: This prologue is about Osamu.**

**Osamu: What? Why am I here?**

**Kei: We are here to ask you some question.**

**Osamu: What type of question?**

**Andrea: like will you ever be cool in the next chapter?**

**Echo: Or who do like between Chika and Kitora-sempai?**

**Osamu: For the first question, I hope I will be cool in the chapter, but only the author can decide it. And for the second question, what do you mean?!**

**Maya: Everyone think there is something between you and Chika even your mother approves…**

**Ichiro: And there is the thing between you and Kitora-sempai.**

**Maya: Don't interrupt me!**

**Ichiro: Why?! You were going to say what I said?**

**Maya: That wasn't necessary, and I don't need to your worry especially from a disgusting neighbor!**

**Ichiro: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Maya: You heard me!**

**Ichiro: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! *Use her trigger***

**Maya: I can't wait to see you try!*Use her trigger***

***A hell of a battle begin and everything is between destroy around them***

**Kei: So are going to answer the question?!*ignores the fight***

**Osamu: Shouldn't we stop fight?**

**Chihiro: Don't change the subject, just answer the question!* smiling and ignoring the fight***

**Osamu: But…**

**Tsuna: Don't worry; they usually stop the fight when they get tired. Just answer the question or they won't stop asking it. * as he dodges an attack from Maya that Ichiro dodges***

**Osamu: I don't really know, I only take care of Chika because of her brother as you all know, and I don't know what you mean between me and Kitora.**

**Jeal: Well Kitora is always jealous of you and wants to beat, there must be a history between you and her.**

**Osamu: I honestly don't know.**

**Andrea: Anyway let's get back to the story.**

**Mizu: Tigrun doesn't own World Trigger only his OCs.**

**Tsuna: Story by ****Phantom Thief of the Stars.**

_(Chihiro's POV)_

"Chi!"

Chihiro Hayako groaned and looked up from her trigger and pushed her goggles up. She looked toward the door with a small scowl, "Yes, Akira?" she asked the man in the doorway.

Akira Hayako was 26 years old and a top agent of Border. He was a sniper, but he was handy with a blade too, and he tended to be overprotective of his little sister. They looked alike, though he had a square jaw and his eyes were blue. They had the same auburn hair, his stuck in every direction like it had never seen a brush, but it was the same color none the less.

Chihiro was smaller than him, 5'7 to his 6'2, and she was slim where he was firmly muscled with broad shoulders. And the personalities of the siblings couldn't be more different. Where Akira thought and planned, Chihiro wanted to be right in the middle of the action, always. She raced in without thinking ahead, and despite her blatant recklessness, she almost always came out on top.

Side Effects could come in handy sometimes... okay, all the time.

"It's time to eat," he said, "I know I agreed to do the cooking tonight, but you've been in here for three hours straight and that's not healthy. Come on out and eat."

"Sandwiches?"

"Yep," her brother admitted shamelessly, popping the p as she stood up to walk with him to the kitchen.

"When are you going to learn how to cook?" Chihiro asked as they walked down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"I'm not," Akira said, "Because you normally cook."

"You are so-"

"Yo."

Chihiro stopped, looking at the man at the kitchen table, then at her older brother, "What is Jin doing here?" she asked her brother, who glared at the power elite.

"I wanted to talk to you, actually," Jin said, "You don't mind, do you Chi?"

Chihiro leveled a look at Jin, and then sat down, "What do you want from me, Jin?"

"Oh, just hoping to recruit you away from your brother," Jin said conversationally and the siblings stared at him.

"Um... what?" Chihiro asked, confused.

"Well," Jin said, "Technically your only temporary until the previous third on the Hayako team returns, and I've got a new team forming up in Tamakoma. My side effect tells me you belong there."

"You're joking."

"He'd better be," Akira growled, "My sister isn't going to the Tamakoma Branch! It's dangerous!"

There was a thud as Chihiro's head impacted the table, "Cool it, Akira," she groaned, "You know Jin is right... I'm just a temp on your team. I'll have to get a new one eventually."

"Not in Tamakoma!"

"It's still Border!" Chihiro objected, "And I'm not getting anywhere when you won't let me fight!"

"But Tamakoma is...!"

"Where Jin works and if you know anything about Jin, he does everything in his power to keep agents from getting hurt under his watch!"

"You're too reckless."

"You can't baby me forever! Deal with it Akira, I'm A class too!"

"Chihiro...!"

Chihiro and her brother glared at each other for several minutes until chihiro looked at Jin, "You know what?" she asked, "I accept."

"Chihiro!"

"I'm old enough to decide for myself!"

"You're just a kid!"

"I'm an A class Border agent! And if Tamakoma wants me, a branch filled with elites, then who am I to turn it away!"

Chihiro and her brother glared a bit longer, then he threw his hands in the air, "Don't come crying to me when something goes wrong!" he told her and left the room, muttering to himself about stubborn little sisters.

"So..." Jin said, "You're in?"

Chihiro took a breath and faced him, "Yeah... I'm in."

**Tsuna: I hope you like this chapter.**

**Kei: This chapter is an example of the proposal from Awesome Sauce.**

**Maya: By the way Awesome Sauce, tigrun couldn't find your story, he couldn't go on Werdsmith.**

**Chihiro: Please stay tune about new chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaede: Hi everyone, I am new, created by Awesome Sauce.**

**Ren-chan: I was created by K Double Prime.**

**Mic-chan: Me too!**

**Yoji: Me three!**

**Hyouya: …Me…four…**

**Kimiko: And I was created by Fryllabrille201**

**Tsuna: Well sorry for the late updated.**

**Kei: Tigrun finally finished his exams Friday but well…**

**Mizu: He is kind of sloth.**

**Maya: So he does the work when he really need.**

**Ichiro: Or when he want to.**

**Maya: Don't interrupt me!**

**Chihiro: Ignore that; anyway let's get back to the story.**

**Echo: Tigrun doesn't own World trigger, only his story and his OCs**

_(Tsuna's POV)_

*After an hour of torture for two students and a tutor amused and annoyed by their screaming that his disturbing his cooking.*

"We finally finished our math homework!" The two girls said.

"And it is actually right." I told them.

"Yeah, we are ready for tomorrow test." Mei said.

"No, you are not totally but first as promised, you guys can eat my food" I corrected her.

"Awesome" Mei exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see how good the food is" Echo said.

"Just eat, I made crepes choose your fillings, and I will recook the crepes with the filling you chosen." I told them.

"What are crepes?" Echo asked.

"Crepes are French food much like American pancake except thinner and longer, it can be salty or sweet depends on what filling you choose" Mei explained.

"How do you know that?" Echo asked.

"Well Tsuna and his father introduced that to us the first time we came to eat at his place, and it has been my favorite food since then." Mei explained as she recalled the first meal we had together.

It was just after the invasion, they had lost their parents, and we had lost my Mother and my sister. Kei and I just became friends, we cheer up each other, but we couldn't cheer up Mei-Lee. So my dad said to me that a thing that can cheer up everyone especially a girl is an excellent meal, and it had always worked when Lily was sad.

So to execute his plan, we invited them, and we cook crepes for them. The first bite of the food enlightens the face of Mei-Lee, and made her happy enough to stop mopping. That day was important for me and my dad because it was the first time since the attack that we did something together.

"Just try it with some eggs, some prosciutto and some Roquefort, French cheese" I told Echo.

"Ok." She said.

"Here, try eating" I told her as I give her the crepe.

"Excellent" She exclaimed as she eat the first bite.

"Told you!" Mei exclaimed.

"After this you can try a sweet crepe with Nutella." I told Echo

"Yeah, that's the best part of eating crepe" Mei told her

*The door opened*

"Mei, I am home!" You know who exclaimed.

"Oni-chan, we are in the kitchen eating, hurry up or there won't be any food left" Mei joked.

"Wait for me" Kei screamed making all of us laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing?" He asked.

"Because of what you would do and believe for food!" Mei told him.

"Not for every food, just for Tsuna's food." He affirmed sitting and beginning eating, making us laugh harder.

"Anyway, let's get back on track once you guys are done eating, I am going to help you study for the tomorrow test" I told them.

"Sure." They said with not much enthusiasm.

"wood lucsh, wuys!" (good luck, guys) Kei told them while eating.

**Tsuna: hope you like the small chapter.**

**Kei: There will be another chapter soon.**

**Maya: But for now an omake by Awesome Saucr**

_(Maya's POV)_

My house. A completely Neighbor free zone. I sat on the kitchen counter, undoing and redoing my braid. Cookies were baking in the oven, and the smell wafted across the room.

"Those smell awesome, Maya." said my teammate Kaede Masaru (AN: Names in American order).

"My baking is legendary." I said.

My other teammate, Mizu Sato, laughed. "Maya, you made those from a package."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said. "But I do make a mean cake!"

"True." said Kaede. "You can do that. But you can't do much else, food wise."

"So I'm not the best cook. Big deal!" I said. Mizu was often the peacekeeper of our squad, as Kaede and I did not get along in any way, shape or form. Doing her job, Mizu jumped in.

"Woah, woah. Calm down, Maya." she said. "And Kaede, we don't mind Maya not being able to cook because she's our squad captain and is making us cookies!" She said the last bit through gritted teeth. Kaede nodded fast, fake smiling. I glared at him. I don't know how he ended up on the team in the first place.  
"Aaanyway…" Kaede said, trying to break the tension. "I heard Tamakoma got a new agent."

"Seriously?" I said. "I hate those traitors. Negotiating with Neighbors when they should be killing them…" I trailed off, the events of four years ago fresh in my mind. Coming home to find my home crushed, my family dead. Mizu, sympathetic as always, put her hand on my shoulder.

"Maya, it's okay. Focus on something else."

"Like how those cookies are about to burn." Kaede said. That was the last straw.

"Enough out of you! First…" There was a knock on the door. I glared at Kaede and went to open it. Standing in the doorway was my bitterest enemy and the person I hated the most, Ichiro Akabane. So much for Neighbor free zone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled. "Get! Out!"

"But Kaede invited me." Ichiro said. I turned to face my black-haired teammate, steaming.

"I will kill you!" I yelled. Before I could, another voice came from the doorway.

"Knock knock." said Kei.

"We heard there was a party and didn't want to miss out." Tsuna said. I glared at Kaede once more, for good measure, though I didn't mind Tsuna and Kei as much as I did Ichiro.

"Ichiro, get out!" I yelled. "My house is a Neighbor free zone and it will not be ruined because my idiot teammate invited one!" She glared at me.

"Your cookies are no good anyway." Ichiro said, walking away.

"That's a first for her." Tsuna said.

"She was in a good mood today." Kei said.

"Anyway, you guys can come on in." I said. "Good thing I made enough cookies for everyone."


	9. Chapter 9

**Tsuna: Hey, everyone…**

**Kei: Long time no see!**

**Rensa: Sorry for the really long hiatus,**

**Chihiro: Yeah, the author has been doing oral exams.**

**Maya: He has been waiting for the result.**

**Mizu: He also has been really busy watching series and reading manga.**

**Ichiro: So he was mostly being a sloth when he didn't do any exam.**

**Jeal: Let's get back on track, we hope you like this new chapter.**

**Echo: Which will not feature any cooking normally,**

**Kaede: Sorry about the cooking,**

**Hyouya: tigrun likes to talk about cooking for an unknown reason**

**Mic-chan: even to him.**

**Yoji: Disclaimer: tigrun doesn't own World Trigger, he only the story and his OCs…**

**Kimiko: Others OCs are owned by their creators.**

**Tsuna: We hope you will like this chapter**

_(Tsuna's POV)_

"Are we done?" Mei asked me.

"Yeah, I think you guys did well and will do great tomorrow, at least I hope, if you guys remember half of the things I taught you today" I told them as I looked at the time. It was almost 8 pm. For me, it was already time to go to bed or watch anime.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, I also hope I get at least a C, or my mom won't let go to the Border because she want me to become a educate person, and if it interferes with my school work, she said she would make me quit being a Border's agent." Echo explained to us.

"Ok, if you need help again in Math or any other science subject, I will gladly help you." I offered her.

"Thanks for the offer, why not in another subject like literature?" Echo asked me

"Ahahahaha! You think he can help in such subject! Ahahahha! He always sucks in those subjects he never got better than a 30, it is a wonder he never repeated a year!" she exclaimed as she fell on the floor laughing so hard at her statement and me.

"Yeah, she is right, he totally suck at it! He thinks great literature is mangas! Ahahaha!" Kei said and laughed popping out nowhere.

"Manga are future of our society!" I exclaimed blushing about my bad grades.

"Sorry to point that out." Echo apologized.

"It is okay" I told her.

"So anyway, Oni-san what are you doing in my room?" Mei asked her brother while getting up and stopping laughing

"Oh, I wanted to see how you guys were doing, because I know that usually at this time Tsuna is already at his house sleeping" Kei told us as he also stopped laughing.

"Yeah, he is right. I better get going. Here is my number, so don't hesitate to ask if you ever need help, you two, ok?" I told them as I began to head toward the door.

"Thanks, don't worry, I will need your help tomorrow for a physics' test" Mei told me.

"And I need help for a science project for next week, so please help me!" Echo pleaded.

"Yeah, I need help with my cooking so come often and cook for us" Kei told me.

"I will gladly help you two tomorrow night, but Kei, you need to learn to cook yourself" I told them.

"But…" Kei exclaimed with same puppy eyes of his sister which did not work on him.

"No" I said to him looking at firmly, and I turned my head to the girls, "and bye guys, have a good sleepover you two!"

"Thank Tsuna-kun/Tsu-kun" Echo and Mei told me respectively.

*Sigh* another weird nickname from Mei. I waved goodbye as I headed toward my house. Tiring day, I hope there wasn't a lot of new scan chapter, so I could go to sleep early. I could go even earlier to sleep if I passed by the restricted zone.

Our house has always been near the restricted zone but we never move because it remind us of our old memories with my sister and my mom. The fastest way to go to my house from them is by going to the restricted but I usually don't go because it is forbidden and mostly because it is hard jumping over the fence.

'Even if it is forbidden, I will do it for the effort of sleeping earlier and all of the new chapter waiting for me. I will do it!' I though while raising my fist to the beautiful sky full of stars.

I jumped over the fence, I walked toward my house. I was holding my trigger in my pocket because of being a little nervous about my location. Neighbor can come at anytime…

Suddenly a big portal opened just in front of me, I remove my trigger from my pocket as I thought 'I totally shouldn't have pass by that restricted area'. I was shaking in fear; this will be the first time that I will face a neighbor outside of the Border. Plus it is again the rule to fight a neighbor as a rank C so maybe I should run for it, but it is my duty to protect the citizens so I shouldn't run.

I shook in fear of what I could face a mole, or even scarier a rabbit. Maybe this was the last moment of my life, so I prayed to the god or gods in heaven or in hell that manga existed there to pass eternity and that my two students would not fail their math's test.

Then I thought that 'I tough a lot in the last ten seconds'

But suddenly I saw two pair of feet coming from the portal heading towards me and slammed into me…

**Tsuna: we hope you like the new chapter.**

**Mizu: even if it is short.**

**Echo: At least I am in the chapter.**

**Kei: Me too.**

**Tigrun: Sorry for the late updated again, I will try to update as early as I can.**

**Ichiro: Or we will haunt his nightmare for our creators! AHHAAHHA!**

**Tigrun: Maya was right, you are truly evil!**

**Maya: See, I told you. So punished her, author!**

**Tigrun: I can't do that!**

**Kei: Why? We are in your imagination.**

**Tigrun: Because I don't the confidence to punish someone.**

**Chihiro: Okay, anyway see you guys next time.**

**Ren-chan: Don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tsuna: Hey, everyone. Hope you liked the last chapter, and will like the next chapter.**

**Kei: One of the reason tigrun didn't do any other chapter for a long time:**

**Mizu: Is that he stop reading and watching World Trigger until more chapters and episodes.**

**Echo: But Monday, he saw episode 38 from World Trigger…**

**Chihiro: Which is the episode when Osamu talk in the press conference.**

**Andrea: Which completely awesome, especially with Osamu's mother! It is my favorite episode from World Trigger forever!**

**Ichiro: I prefer the part of the episode where Yuma kicked the butt of the other two teams especially with Chika awesome bazooka shoot.**

**Jeal: Anyway, Disclaimer: tigrun doesn't own World Trigger, only his OCs and his story.**

**Ren-chan: We, other OCs, are owned by our creators.**

_**Previously:**_

_**Suddenly a big portal opened just in front of me, I remove my trigger from my pocket as I thought 'I totally shouldn't have pass by that restricted area'. I was shaking in fear; this will be the first time that I will face a neighbor outside of the Border. Plus it is again the rule to fight a neighbor as a rank C so maybe I should run for it, but it is my duty to protect the citizens so I shouldn't run.**_

_**I shook in fear of what I could face a mole, or even scarier a rabbit. Maybe this was the last moment of my life, so I prayed to the god or gods in heaven or in hell that manga existed there to pass eternity and that my two students would not fail their math's test.**_

_**Then I thought that 'I tough a lot in the last ten seconds'**_

_**But suddenly I saw two pair of feet coming from the portal heading towards me and slammed into me…**_

_(Tsuna's POV)_

"OUCH!" I screamed as I was hit by at least by at least two feet: One in the head, and another in the stomach. "That hurts! Especially shoes with heels!" I fell on the ground after been kick, and found myself under someone.

"Well consider yourself lucky to be crush by royal shoes!" A girl said to me whom I realize was the person on top of me and stepping on me.

I couldn't see her clearly but I thought 'It is too dark, BUT WAIT A MOMENT! DID SHE SAY ROYALTY! ?' I began panicking. 'Is she the person I was supposed to meet?'

"Are you alright?" The other person asked who was also a girl. At least she seems nice, unlike the other.

"Yeah, don't worry. I am alright, only my shoes are foiled by this miden commoner" The stuck-up royalty told the nice girl.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking the person under you, Hime-sama. But it is good to know that you are still yourself." She told the princess, I suppose was her title since the nickname. She asked me, with a hint a worry in her voice: "Are you alright heu…?"

"Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sayake. And I will be alright when the princess stop stepping on me" I told her glaring at the highness.

"Fine, just consider yourself lucky enough to even talk to me." The highness told me with a voice full of arrogance as she removed her feet from my body.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, my name is Andrea Blake" The nice girl told me as she lent me a hand. I saw the girl more clearly, she had black shoulder length straight blonde hair, Hazel eyes, was average height and had a boyish looking but if properly groomed she would seem girly. She wore an anime t-shirt, jeans and Converse sneakers.

"It isn't your fault; it's the fault of the stuck-up princess" I said blushing not use to the fact a cute stranger girl was apologizing for someone else fault.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that, I could have you arrested and murdered in the hour if I wanted to!" She exclaimed her frustration though those word. I still couldn't see her clearly, not that I wanted seeing how nice she was. But she still may be the girl Jin told me about. And I must not fail the first mission assign to me by the border.

"Hime-sama, you must apologize. You must follow the custom of this planet since you are the one who wanted to come to my home planet." Andrea said to the princess with a firm expression.

"Fine, I am sorry. There! Are you happy?" She apologized without any sorry in her voice. I took that as an offence. "It is still his fault for being in my way." She said which anger me even more.

"I am sorry for being in the way of a stuck-up girl who can't apologize correctly." I retorted at her with some anger in my voice.

"Can you two please stop arguing?" Andrea tried to stop us from continuing our ridiculous argument but of course we didn't hear her as the princess retorted:

"Well you are someone who can't even know he is outplaced when he is talking to someone as great as me!"

"What is so great about you except that you are an annoying princess?" I asked her even if I kind already knew the answer based on my conversation with Jin.

"What is so great about me? It is easy, I am Yuki Sekisetsu, the soul heritor of throne, princess of Khione" She told me with her voice full of pride. As my anger was replaced by surprise, I began to see the royalty in front of me more clearly.

She really was a beautiful girl. She had long straight hair as white as snow, red eyes of an animal and cat ears. 'WAIT A SECOND CAT EARS!' I exclaimed in my head. She really reminded me of an animal: a white rabbit except for the ears. She really was beautiful and cute. I blushed without realizing because of her beauty and cuteness. I always loved cute animals. I was sure that it was that reason that I found her so cute.

I finally something intelligent like "oh!"

**Tsuna: Hope you all like the chapter.**

**Andrea: Because you can expect more chapter for the near future.**

**Kei: Tigrun didn't write recently because of the recent chapter of Border Adventure.**

**Maya: But Awesome Sauce's review made him want to continue so here it is.**

**Echo: Please review and follow my story**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tsuna: Hey, everyone, i am sleepy.**

**Maya: We don't care about that.**

**Ichiro: For once I agree with her, just sleep.**

**Tsuna: You guys are mean, I just have a busy life in the story, especially being stump by a stuck-up princess.**

**Yuki: Who are you calling a stuck-up princess?!**

**Andrea: Hime-sama, please calm down.**

**Mizu: We shouldn't get too excited in the prologue of the chapter.**

**Kei: Don't really care since I probably won't be in this chapter, so I am going to tell you guys a joke… OUCH! That hurts!**

***Cue smile from Maya and Ichiro***

**Mic-chan: Oh, no! Maya and Ichiro are actually agreeing. It's the end of the world!**

**Kei/Yoji: You're right.**

**Maya/Ichiro: I am going to kill you! DON'T SAY THE SAME THING AS ME! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Mic-chan/Kei/Yoji: Again, it's really the end of our world!**

**Ren-chan: You guys are idiot.**

**Chi-chan: You are right.**

**Kimiko: You are totally right, those guys are as idiot as their jokes.**

**Echo: Idiots like that really deserve a beating in the hand of those two rivals.**

**Hyouya: Really… Women… together.**

**Tsuna: I agree with you.**

**Mizu: What did he say?**

**Tsuna: Nothing important, you can still try to figure out if you can.**

**Andrea: Let's do the disclaimer: tigrun doesn't own World trigger and the other OCs, only his OCs and the story.**

_**Previously**_

"_**What is so great about me? It is easy, I am Yuki **__**Sekisetsu**__**, the soul heritor of throne, princess of Khione" She told me with her voice full of pride. As my anger was replaced by surprise, I began to see the royalty in front of me more clearly. **_

_**She really was a beautiful girl. She had long straight hair as white as snow, red eyes of an animal and cat ears. 'WAIT A SECOND CAT EARS!' I exclaimed in my head. She really reminded me of an animal: a white rabbit except for the ears. She really was beautiful and cute. I blushed without realizing because of her beauty and cuteness. I always loved cute animals. I was sure that it was that reason that I found her so cute. **_

_**I finally something intelligent like "oh!"**_

_(Tsuna's POV)_

"You finally understand the difference between you and me." She told me with a voice full of pride.

"Hime-sama, please stop, you are embarrassing me." Andrea told the princess.

"Stop calling me that. Since we are out the Khione, you can call me Yuki." The princess told her which make me think that she wasn't so bad as person or even a friend.

"Even if you are royalty, you still seem as a nice friend" I thought out loud.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked me, more like demanded.

"You don't care about me, you treated me like garbage. But you treat Andrea as a person, no, like a friend." I told her as I regain some of my brain after taking her position.

"I do respect people who have earned my respect, if you want to have my respect you will have to earn it." She told me knowingly, "Andrea has earned my respect as a friend especially as she is a miden"

"Meaning that you are, Andrea, from this planet. You don't seem to be Japanese. Where are you from and Why are with a neighbor?" I ask her.

"Don't you know your position, mongrel?!" She asked a rhetorical question. But I still answer her question.

"Yeah, that's why I am asking the question." I told her.

"Don't answer it. It was a rhetorical question, idiot!" She yelled at me.

"Will you guys stop?! To answer your first question Tsuna, I am American. To answer your other question, it is a long story for another time "She told me, "But first can you take us somewhere to rest, we are kind of tired because of our trip."

"If you want you can rest at my house for the time being, it is closest" I proposed automatically without thinking.

"Is that ok with you Yuki-sama?" Andrea asked the princess.

"As long as there is some decent food, a decent bed and a decent bathroom, I am going to be okay, not great but okay" Yuki told her.

"Don't cry if you don't find my place as classy as your personal palace, Hime" I told her.

"Not my fault if I am used to some type of live" She retorted.

"You guys need to stop arguing about everything. Please, Tsuna, can you just take us to your home so we can rest." Andrea pleaded us.

"Ok, follow me" I said as I accompanied them to my house. We walked in silence to my house as I watched in the corner of my eye the two girls accompanying me: Andrea was following happily like she was used to such scenery but still happy to see it after such a long time.

Yuki wasn't doing exactly the same thing; she was looking at everything without missing everything as if she was a little kid that is just meeting a new scenery. It made her kind of look cute especially with her ears moving when she found something cute.

'Stop thinking that, she was mean, but still beautiful, stop thinking. Well frankly those two girls are beautiful, and are going to my house at night. What the hell is happening?! I just hope it doesn't end like in a manga, meaning I just don't want to end beating up by someone' I thought as we finally arrived at mine and dad's home.

"Here is my home." As we entered, I told them "Please make yourselves at home."

"Thank you for your hospitality" Andrea told me as she bowed and glared at the princess.

"Ok, thank you for your hospitality" Surprisingly, Yuki bowed which make me think again 'She could be a nice person if she wanted to'

Then I heard Yuki stomach growl followed by Andrea's. The two girls proceeded to blush which made them look kind of cute but really reminded me of other mangas stories until I heard Yuki: "Mongrel, make us some delicious food!"

"Why should I do that?" I asked her, even though I knew that I would end up cooking, but I didn't want to cook for the fourth time today.

"Because you told me to make myself at home and at home I don't cook, I make other mongrels cook me a meal, and reward them with my present" She told me, "So do it.

"Fine, so what kind of food do you want?" I asked them.

"I am mood for something sweet." Yuki told me.

"And you, Andrea?" I asked her, because she didn't answer like her 'friend'.

"Also something sweet…" She whispered blushing looking cute and shy.

"Okay I am making crepes again then. Well frankly I was going to do some for tomorrow morning, so let's get started"I said out loud to nobody in particular.

"Do you need any help?" Andrea asked me shyly obviously ashamed of making someone do her food.

"Don't worry about, I can do alone, I am used. Most of my friend suck at it, I usually end doing it alone, so it is okay. Don't worry" I told her, "Just relax as I cook"

Andrea sat next to Yuki on the couch, who was trying to find out how worked the television. At that moment I thought about Jin and my mission, so I sent him a quick telling what happened. After I finished doing the crepes' batter, I received a text: it was from Jin. It is said 'We are coming, make some more crepes'. Who did he mean by 'WE'?

**Mizu: Hope you all like the chapter.**

**Tsuna: See, the author kept his promise, he finished in two days.**

**Echo: Actually one day. The other day, he was busy catching up to the anime of World Trigger.**

**Andrea: Awesome Sauce, by the way Tsuna love your story about Maya, especially the last chapter with Tamakoma.**

**Maya: The only part weird is why am I eating with traitors and neighbors.**

**Ichiro: I so would have wanted to see that.**

**Kei: Please stay tune for the next part of the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tsuna: hey everyone, how are you going?**

**Kei: We don't really know who still follow the story.**

**Maya: Except my creator, Awesome Sauce who still reviews every chapter.**

**Mizu: The author is still sad from not getting review from other people…**

**Ren-chan: He is still happy that he gets at least 20 views for each new chapter.**

**Andrea: Anyway let's get back on track:**

**Echo: There is going to be normally new OCs in this chapter.**

**Kaede: Anyway Disclaimer time, ladies and others: "tigrun doesn't own World Trigger and the OCs, only his OCs and the story."**

**Ichiro: I just hope there is some action in this chapter, especially if Jin is in the story.**

_**Previously**_

_**Andrea sat next to Yuki on the couch, who was trying to find out how worked the television. At that moment I thought about Jin and my mission, so I sent him a quick telling what happened. After I finished doing the crepes' batter, I received a text: it was from Jin. It is said 'We are coming, make some more crepes'. Who did he mean by 'WE'?**_

_(Tsuna's POV)_

Did the 'we' mean the people from Tamakoma or someone else? Frankly I just hope the people with Jin would just be friendly towards my guest. I don't want my house to become a mess, especially since I would be the one to fix it.

I wanted to check on the girls since the preparation needed some time to rest. The girls to my relief hasn't destroy anything, Yuki and Andrea were watching a show which WAS THE NEW EPISODE OF OVERLORD!

"Make room for me on the ground **(It is just a thing I do when there is something on the television, I usually ends up on the ground not to my displeasure)**, I am coming to watch this new episode." I told/ little yelled at them.

"What do you mean sit on the ground?" Yuki asked bewailed.

"And you know this show, what is it about?" Andrea told me as I saw stars in her eyes. "I just love anime, manga and anything related to hit, when I was in New York, I just love reading new chapters every day. That's why I learnt Japanese and came here."

"Awesome! Well Overlord is anime about a gamer who have conquered the world of a RPG and that game is coming to an end, so the others members of his guild abandoned this game to play, but he doesn't abandon his master piece. Normally when the clock hit 12 o'clock in the night, all servers stop on the games, so he needs to log out before it, except this one time he forgot to log out. He finally awakens finds himself in the game where extras are alive and can move depending on what they wanted. So the story is about his life in the game." I explained to her, " I am kind of hardcore otaku, I watched anime and read scans whenever I have the time. It may also be the reason I am failing my literature classes but I doubt it"

"Awesome, finally another otaku like myself, high-five!" Andrea exclaimed as we high-five each other.

"When are going to answer my question?" Yuki asked a little annoy but weirdly also a little bit happy, maybe because she is happy her friend found someone with the same interest as her.

"It's just something I do when there isn't a lot of place left on the couch." I explained to Yuki.

"Are you calling us fat?" She asked with a dangerous voice.

I quickly replied: "No! It's not that, it's just a two person couch. It is normally just for my dad and me."

"What do you mean 'it's just for my dad and me'" Andrea asked me.

"It used to be four of us: my dad, my mom, my little sister and me. But my mother was killed in the great invasion, and my sister was taken by them on the same day while me and my dad were hiking in the nearest mountain." I told them sadly the old story: how when my dad and I came home, we found only a house destroy with my mother underneath the furniture and no sign of my sister, Lily.

When I looked up to them, Andrea was tearing up because of the story; I frankly didn't what to say to cheer her up. On the corner of my eyes, Yuki was not crying, but notice her hand folding up into a fist and she was biting her lips. I didn't know why she was doing that, only that it may be related to the reason she came here.

I started wondering about that, but Andrea came and suddenly hugged me like more tackled me to the ground and said while still tearing up: "We are sorry for bringing such a painful memory. Really sorry!"

Yuki also stood up and bowed as she told me: "Yes, we are sorry for bringing up such a traumatizing event for you, but I have one question."

"Ask anyway, I will try to answer it." I told her, while still trying figure out what to do with Andrea hugging me.

"After all that happened with your family, how can be friendly to me or to any other neighbors?" She asked me with a voice of full uncertainty.

"Well firstly, all the neighbors I am ever met didn't do anything against, so why would I hate them. It would be like hating all dogs just because one of them was mean. It is just a stupid reaction to hate people who have nothing to do with the death of my mom. Plus I am not sure I hate the neighbors who took my sister, because they may have their reasons. So as long as I found my sister alive and well, I probably won't hate them. Secondly, you people are my best chance of seeing my sister again and alive." I explained to her with a voice of full confidence and hope, well I hoped that I sounded like that.

I waited for her answer as Andrea began to stop hugging, but I heard only silence from both of girls. They were both looking at each other, as if they were having a psychic conversation. I didn't know but I kind wanted to know what the silent conversation was about. I was about to ask them what they were secretly talking about when the bell rang. Their conversation stopped and they turned their heads to the front door.

I went to the door to see who it was. I supposed it was Jin and the persons included in the 'we', but frankly I just hope it won't cause a mess in my house, I really don't want to clean after them. So I opened the door to find Jin with three girls that I didn't know personally who were very different behind him.

The first girl to my left was about five feet if you remove the big boots. She had russet colored, mid-back-length straight hair that is curly at the ends, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing grey knee length knitted button-up sweater over a simple shirt and knee-length shorts. I supposed she was about 19 years-old.

The second girl was tall and slim, with a firm build and very little fat on her body. She is tan, and has a heart-shaped face. She had deep auburn, worn in a long braid and hazel eyes. She was wearing comfortable clothes, loose fitting carg pants and t-shirts, hoodies that are a size too big, tennis shoes and a pair of glasses or goggles, resting on her head. She was about 17 years-old.

The third girl was tall, but a bit plump. She had black wavy loose hair, waist length, and a bit wide eyes, with light-brown iris. She was wearing blue T-shirt with jeans and black flat shoes with a white jacket. She was about 18 years-old.

Frankly the three of them were really beautiful.

"Hey, Tsuna" Jin greeted me.

"Hey, Jin. Typical Jin, always with girls" I told him, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" I whispered the last part to him.

He laughed nervously as he heard me: "No, no, no. Let me introduce them to you. Starting to your left, you got Nanashi Rensa…"

"Hey, you can call me Ren-chan, hope we can be friends." She told me.

"After you've got Hayako Chihiro…" He continued.

"Good evening to you, my friends call me Chi, so you can if you want" she told me a little shyly.

"And finally you have Daishi Kimiko" He finished introducing the girls.

"Hi, I am Kimiko, but since we are going to be friends, I guess you can call me Kimi nice to meet you." She told happily.

I guessed, it isn't just their appearance that is different. "Well my name is Sayake Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna, it is nice to meet you all too, Ren-chan, Chi-chan and Kimi-chan" I bowed because of the fact I still doesn't know how to handle new people especially girls.

"I just picked those girls because I want them to form a team with Ichiro, so that they can enter into rank wars and become an A-rank team." He explained to me why they were with him here.

"Well I wish you good luck handling ichiro, she is really tiring." I told the girls.

"So who is at the door?" Asked Yuki who began walking with Andrea toward the door.

"Well…"

**Tsuna: Finally finished.**

**Kei: Plus new characters have shown up.**

**Ren-chan: Yeah me**

**Chi-chan: And me**

**Kimi-chan: Finally me**

**Mizu: We hope you have all enjoy this chapter.**

**Maya: PS: Awesome Sauce tigrun will love if you could had Tsuna to your story, if that is alright with you.**

**Jin: Stay tune for more chapters.**

**Ichiro: And please review and follow!**


	13. OCs' resume

**Tsuna: The author was asked a resume of all OCs**

**Kei: So here it is:**

Awesome Sauce:

Name: Amaya Tsukiko  
Nickname: Maya  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Hair: Reddish brown, long and wavy. Often in a side braid  
Eyes: Green  
Description: Tall  
Casual Clothes: Jeans tucked into combat boots, red sweatshirt, unzipped to show a black patterened t-shirt  
Border Clothes: Red jacket, black pants and boots. Hair in usual braid  
Personality: Friendly, cheerful, determined  
History: Her mother father and younger brother were killed after their apartment building collapsed after a Neighbor attack. She holds a serious grudge against Neighbors and vows to wipe them all out.  
Side Effect: Telekinesis  
Interest: (Don't know what to put. Up to you)  
Goals: Wipe out all Neighbors and avenge her family  
Likes: Her friends, having fun  
Dislikes: Neighbors  
Position: Attacker  
Rank:A  
Team: Her own, the Tsukiko Squad  
Weapons: Sword  
Points:? (Don't know what this is about. Make it for me)

Mar1217:

Name : Souchi Kei ( Pronouce it So-u-chi)

Nickname : He doesn't like nicknames so just name it "Kei"

Gender : Male

Race : Human

Age : 16

Hair : Slightly curly dark hair

Eyes : Blue Lightly green in the middle

Description : Above the average ( 6"1 feet ), he's not really strong but he has some cool acrobatic skills, always wear his favorite sport wristbands

Clothes Casually : Orange/Black running shoes , shirt with blue and white tiles, black shorts with orange border on side and a pair of sunglasses around his neck.

Clothes for Borders : Usual C-Rank border agent uniform ( Would prefer if it was black instead of white)

Personality : Loves to make "bad" jokes, confident, always the first to do the first step in a battle, overprotective, loves eating ( since he doesn't gain any weight ).

History : When he was 12 years old, day of the first neighbor's invasion, Kei and his little sister went to a trip with some friends in a neighborhood town. When they came back home, they got news that their father was dead and their mother vanished without clue. Since then, Kei thinks his mother has been captured by neighbors.

Side effect : He doesn't know if he has one (It's up to you)

Interest: He doesn't have time to think about it, but it might have a crush on Usami from Tamakoma Branch.

Goals : Rescue his mother , Protect his little sister at all cost , become a A-rank

Likes: Food,Music(J-Rock), Laughing about good jokes

Dislike : People who are taking them to seriously, Doesn't like trion soldiers

Position : Attacker

Rank : C

Team : Doesn't have one (for now)

Weapons : Kogetsu

Points for each weapon : kogetsu- 3470

Shinsaibashi-m19:

Name: Akabane Ichiro  
Nickname: "Ichiro"  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Race: Neighbours  
Hair: Shoulder length white hair tied in ponytail.  
Eyes: Red almost black  
Description: 170cm, scars everywhere.  
Casual Clothes: Plain black T-shirt and basketball boots, white basketball pants.  
Border Clothes: Same as casual clothes, but with addition Border badge on left arm.  
Personality: Psychopath, slightly mentally unstable and will kill anything that moves without hesitation.  
History: (No idea. Amnesia)  
Side Effect: Sees the inner desires of people.  
Interest: Slaughtering Neighbours.  
Goals: Wrecking chaos in Border just for the lolz  
Likes: Jin-san. (More or less his puppet)  
Dislikes: Anything that gets in her way  
Position: Attacker  
Rank:A  
Team: Her own, the Tsukiko Squad  
Weapons: Sogetsu (Ichiro belongs in Tamakoma)  
Points:? Secret.

ChibiAurora:

Name: Mizuru Sato  
Nickname: "Mizu, Mi-chan"  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Hair: Light brown and cut into a short bob, often had a piece of hair that stands out fromt he rest on the right side of her head.  
Eyes: Bright green.  
Description: She's rather short just barely reaching five feet. She doesn't have the biggest bust size, but she makes up for that in her hips, not that she notices. She's a rather pale girl and looks like she needs to eat more, but she really just has a fast metabolism. She'll often be caught wearing big, thick framed glasses that she's constantly adjusting since they're too big on her. She will only ever change her glasses to goggles when she's in battle since she doesn't want to risk breaking her glasses. She has scrapped knees and hands like a child since she's always falling over, she's a total klutz.  
Casual Clothes: She parades around in skinny jeans and black v-neck shirts with white sneakers that are often times untied.  
Border Clothes: A skin tight black on piece made of leather. The border logo is located on both sides of her arms in a dark gray color. Her glasses also change to goggles.  
Personality: She's a total sweetheart, if only a little bit of a nut job, not in a crazy way but in a 'I dreamed of fucking unicorns and robots fighting last night!' kind way. She's random and her mouth doesn't have a filter so she not only has a tendency to curse, but she'll say exactly what's on her mind. I suppose at times that could make her brutally honest, but luckily what's usually on her mind isn't so mean. She is the girl you can go to for a hug, pft that's an understatement, she's totally clingy and loves handing out affection especially to her friends and loved ones. She's quite the klutz, always dropping things, falling over, forgetting important things, hell you'll probably catch her with leaves and twigs in her hair all the time. She is surprisingly very patient and good at listening to people even if she doesn't always understand what they're saying.  
History: She was born to a well off family and lead a mostly normal life with them. They made it through the initial attack, but before Border was fully set up and portals still opened at times outside the forbidden zone, it was then that her parents passed away. They were among some of the bodies in the rubble of a building, herself and her brother were quickly sent off to her aunts house. Her brother grew to hate the Neighbors, but didn't have the strength or Trion to make the cut with Border. She on the other hand ended up forgiving the Neighbors and now has a strange fascination with their world. She wants to map out the whole thing and meet all kinds of people, you can imagine herself and her brother don't get along. She hasn't forgotten the loss of her family, but she also understands that not all Neighbors are the same. She was quickly accepted into Border and showed quite a bit of potential back then, but of course by now all the hype about her has died down.  
Side Effect: She is able to mentally make a layout of her surrounding area. She can pretty much see through walls and mentally make a layout of the battlefield. She can easily set up traps for her team or keep an eye on her opponents, this also greatly helps her sniping ability. It also makes it impossible to sneak up on the girl.  
Interest: She has a thing for Kazama, but honestly, she's not really looking for a romantic partner. She just wants to focus on getting better.  
Goals: Becoming the number one sniper and creating detailed maps of the other world. Finding the people that invaded during the time her family passed.  
Likes: Creating maps, reading, surfing the web, writing stories, listening to people talk, fried eggs.  
Dislikes: People who mess with her friends, being underestimated, anyone holding the number one sniper spot, anyone who keeps her from her maps  
Position: Sniper  
Rank:A  
Team: Doesn't matter.  
Weapons: Eaglet, Chameleon, Bagworm  
Points: Is this referring to the points that you obtain to get into higher ranks? If so, she's already and A rank, she's just looking for the number one spot as a sniper.

Awesome Sauce:

Name: Andrea Blake (pronounced Ahn-dre-a)  
Nickname: Doesn't have one  
Age: 15  
Hair: Shoulder length, straight, blonde  
Eyes: Hazel  
Description: About average height.  
Clothes Casually: An anime t-shirt, jeans and Converse sneakers  
Clothes for Border: Not in Border yet, but when she is, standard C rank uniform (she hates the baggy shorts)  
Personality: Andrea is an American who recently moved to Mikado City. She's a total otaku and loves anime. For her, being in Mikado City is like being right in an anime. She's a newbie, and has a lot to learn, but she wants to be in Border for more anime-like thrills. She's also a total butterfingers, so expect her to drop stuff. A lot. Also, she's really happy.  
History: As an American, Andrea was never affected by Neighbors until she moved to Mikado City. Even then, Border was there, and she's never had to worry about them. She just stands and takes pictures of the Neighbors and Border.  
Side effect(or not): None  
Interest: She has a bit of a crush on Tsuna.  
Goals: To become a Border agent  
Likes: taking pictures (she's a photographer), anime, her phone  
Dislikes: Almost nothing.  
Position(attacker, sniper, gunner/ shooter, operator): When she joins Border, she wants to be a shooter.  
Rank: Not in Border, but will be C  
Team(or not): Not yet, though she wants one.  
Weapons: Asteroid  
Points for each weapon: (I still don't get the points thing. You do it for me again)

Guest:

Name: Jealyn Atake  
Nickname: Jeal  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Age: 15  
Hair: black messy chin length short hair.  
Eyes: black brown  
Description: short height and boyish looking but if properly groomed girly. Pale faced.  
Clothes Casually: gray long sleeve shirt, black cardigan, beige cargo pants, red thick framed glasses, yellow converse and beanie.  
Clothes for Borders: orange tinted goggles, black long sleeve hooded shirt with yellow highlights, green black flack jacket. Shinoda branch on left and unit on right arm. Black Combat boots.  
Personality:  
(Main)  
Blunt, Insecure, friendly, generous, forgiving, respect others, mischievous, carefree, loyal, strong, hypocrite  
(Fighting)  
Tactical, calm, cautious, logical, serious, paranoid, no mercy. Doesn't take solo rank matches seriously only group rank matches.  
History: Jeal and her family were visiting japan. When they were going back to the Philippines the neighbor attack happened. People were rushing to get out of the country and because of that she was lost. She was then sent to an orphanage and had friends who wanted to join border. She used her leader's surname as not to attract attention to her foreign name. Luckily she is 3/4 Chinese so people would only look weirdly on her first name.  
Side effect(or not): enhanced sight  
Interest: Admires the skill of Tetsuji Arafune, Yosuke Yoneya and Ko Murakami. Wants to train with them.  
Goals: To live not die and to live a stable life and be with friends. Safety of friends. (Own Goal)  
Help people not to be abandoned like them (Team Goal)  
Likes: capybara, white, cute things, antiques, weapons, games, to be unpredictable or do unnecessary things to make people shocked.  
Dislikes: insects, arrogant people, opportunists ( the bad cheating kind), afraid of the dark  
Position(attacker, sniper, gunner/ shooter, operator): sniper  
Rank: B  
Team(or not): Atake Team (group with her orphan friends)  
Weapons:  
Eaglet (Main), Scorpion, Pistol  
Grasshopper, Bagworm (optional)  
Points for each weapon:  
Eaglet 6340  
Scorpion 5575  
Pistol 4200

Phantom Thief of the Stars:

Name: Chihiro Hayako  
Nickname: Chi  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Age: 17  
Hair: Deep auburn, worn normalling in a long braid or a side ponytail.  
Eyes: Hazel, switching between dark green and brown  
Description: Chihiro is tall and slim, with a firm build and very little fat on her body. She is tan, and has a heart-shaped face. Her features are delicate, and her eyes can go from soft to steely in half a heartbeat. She wears her hair long but rarely wears it down, preferring to keep it out of her face with ponytails and braids.  
Clothes Casually: She wear comfortable clothes, loose fitting carg pants and t-shirts. Hoodies that are a size too big so they will fit comfortably. Tennis shoes or ankle high boots with no heel are her preferred footwear, and she always has a pair of glasses or goggles, depending on her mood, resting on her head.  
Clothes for Borders: Black tank-top with a red half jacket over it. Long red cargo-style pants and a pair of black, ankle high boots with no heel. Her hair is automatically pulling into a tight bun on the back of her head and she has a pair of red-tinted safety glasses.  
Personality:  
(Main) Chihiro is a quiet person who won't go out of her way to get into a fight but also won't hesitate to fight back if she is confronted. She tinkers with various things, her own trigger included.  
(Fighting)  
Chihiro rarely plans ahead when in battle, usually umping in without thinking, but she can adapt almost instantly to free herself from a tight spot. She Uses this to surprise her enemies for a come from behind sort of win.  
History: Chihiro was orphaned when she was 11 years old, and ended up being raised by her brother who was nine years her senior and a Border agent. When she turned 14 she took he aptitude test and was accepted into border with the intent of rising though the ranks in order to earn a place on the same team as her brother. Her brother protested her joining Border, but she told him that if he was going into the line of fire there was no way she was staying behind to wait, and due to her stubborn nature she ore him down.  
Side effect(or not): adaptability  
Interest: Modifying her own Trigger (she'd do the same for her brother but he won't let her)  
Goals: To grow strong enough to prove herself to her older brother, a high A-ranked agent (Own Goal)  
To protect the city from Neighbors (Team Goal)  
Likes: Her older brother, reading, tinkering with all manner of mechanical objects, cooking  
Dislikes: Cowards, bigots, people are too full of themselves, idiots and leeks.  
Position(attacker, sniper, gunner/ shooter, operator): Attacker  
Rank: A (newly earned)  
Team(or not): Hayako Team (same team as her older brother)  
Weapons:  
Eaglet (Main), Kogetsu, Scorpion (being constanly tinkered with and modified by her in an attempt to make it more versatile.)  
Grasshopper, Connector (optional)  
Points for each weapon:  
Kogetsu 8567  
Scorpion 7997

K Double Prime:

Name: Nanashi, Rensa  
Nickname: Ren-chan  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Russet colored, mid-back-length straight hair that is curly at the ends  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Description: Five feet tall, has big boobs and thunder-thighs. Nuff said.  
Clothes casually: Grey knee length knitted button-up sweater over a simple shirt and knee-length shorts. Any common boots would do.  
Clothes for Border: Wears a violet and hooded zip-up shirt that has two pockets at the bottom; her hair is in a braid tied with a long, brown lasso  
Personality: An air-headed girl who is a secret fan(girl) of Border's rank 2 attacker. Will do anything to watch his matches and will pay any amount of money for a photo of him. But will act normally (not suspicious!) when she sees him around HQ.  
Practically a gadfly: likes to rattle her teammates with random (usually disgusting) topics.  
Believes that the ultimate level of friendship is inappropriate sexual humor.  
She is rather vulgar but likes to tone it down when she's with younger people and the authorities.  
Can be really polite when needed. Very shy around new people but a very boisterous person around friends. (can she be friends with everyone?)  
Gets angry easily but also likes to think of every possibilty to every person's actions when she's calmed down; a very savvy person.  
Likes to help everyone, especially climbing the rankings. But doesn't do well with rankings herself.  
She's basically a mother hen. :P  
A very good tactician because of her side effect but as a strategist, she is not that good  
History: wanted to do something that is not playing videogames; also needed that exercise  
Side effect: She knows what everyone desires at the moment, given that the people are within 3 meters of her  
Interest: Gunpla, Kazama Souya, videogames, 100-arithemtic equation number crunching  
Goals: Just to move on with life, like a leaf over a slow river  
Likes: Can I say Kazama Souya again? People who give their all, challenges that aren't too hard, 20-hour-sleeps, computations, improvement  
Dislikes: Her gastritis and her Math professors (basically her college life; she's getting a degree in Math)  
Position: Attacker/Shooter - is training to become an All Rounder  
Rank: B  
Team: None yet, haven't found any who'd recruit her.  
Weapons: Scorpion - 4913, Asteroid - 4094, Kougetsu - no points (uses it to fire Asteroid while swinging the blade) Not sure about the points though, what's the starting point for B ranks anyway?  
Optional Triggers: Escudo, Shield, uses Chameleon once in a while, Radar

Name: Takahashi, Mitsuru  
Nickname: Mic-chan  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Dark brown, with chestnut colored bangs, his hair is past his ear lobes  
Eyes: Light brown  
Description: Five feet and eight inches tall, has a slightly solid build (not too thin, not too big)  
Clothes casually: Some printed shirt, straight-cut jeans and a pair of Converse  
Clothes for Border: Wears a black hooded zip-up jacket that has a wide, white trim on the hood and cuffs.  
Personality: He is a trickster and wouldn't hold in a laugh over someone who fails. But he is generally kind-hearted.  
Oftenly argues with Rensa over trivial things, like old married couples do.  
He is quite passive but is learning to be a little bit forward.  
Usually is the first one to suggest what to do in every activity and likes to have fun with friends.  
He'd rather stay alone that be with somebody he found hateful.  
History: Mitsuru joined Border as it was a trend at school. He then meets Rensa and quickly becomes friends with her since they have similar interests in videogames  
His father works overseas and since he's the eldest child, it is his responsibility to take care of his family, an additional reason to join Border.  
Side effect: he doesn't want to tell  
Interest: videogames, modern dance  
Goals: To graduate college and have a decent job and eventually quit Border  
Likes: Rensa, sleepovers, people who are good at Dance Dance Revolution games, nice and adventurous people, training and people who like to train, positive people  
Dislikes: His height, d***  
Position: Attacker, but trains as a Shooter for flexibility  
Rank: B  
Team: wanted to form the Baka Rangers with Rensa but was pulled into a different team  
Weapons: Scorpion - 5049, Asteroid - 3421, Raygust  
Optional Triggers: Grasshopper, shield

Name: Matsushita, Yojimaru  
Nickname: Yoji  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Very dark brown, very curly and kept very short  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Description: Five feet and four inches tall, has a slightly round build (he's chubby)  
Clothes casually: Hero printed shirt (DC and Marvel), cargo shorts and a pair of sneakers  
Clothes for Border: Wears a black hooded zip-up jacket that has a wide, white trim on the hood and cuffs.  
Personality: He is a trickster too and has a joke for almost all situations.  
Very smart and fast thinker, kind and would do anything for a friend in need but sometimes has a moment of cold shoulder  
History: Yoji does it for fun despite losing his two siblings to the first attack by the Neighbors. He says that his family would want him to be happy instead and protect those who are living still.  
Also joined Border after Mitsuru joined. They are classmates in the university.  
Side effect: Enhanced thought processes and learning, number-crunching is a cinch to him  
Interest: Math, dance related videogames, teaching  
Goals: He wants to teach, be it fighting Neighbors or Mathematics  
Likes: People who like to flatter others, challenges, people who laugh easy, intellectual people  
Dislikes: His weight, homework and exams, needlessly honest people, liars, overly enthusisastic people  
Position: Sniper/Gunner  
Rank: B  
Team: Teammates with Mitsuru  
Weapons: not sure what hahahah but Asteroid 7043

Name: Yukimura, Hyouya  
Nickname: NA  
Age: 14  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Black, long and straight, past his ears  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Description: Five feet and nine inches tall, lanky build. He is quite intimidating actually because of the way his eye brows arc. It makes him look sinister or scary, what with the addition of a scar on his forehead over his right brow.  
Clothes casually: wears a colared shirt, a navy blue hoodie and black cargo pants. Wears comfy but heavy boots for footwear  
Clothes for Border: C rank uniform  
Personality: He is very quiet and would have been called an ice queen if he were a girl.  
This is because he has a short tongue and when he speaks, 'r' becomes 'l' and 's' becomes 'th'. He's been made fun of many times because of it.  
He is sensitive to those around him and is kind to those who are bullied.  
History: Joined Border so he would look cool and people would forget his speech disability  
Side effect: nothing yet  
Interest: Archery  
Goals: He's aiming for A rank so he can brag and look cool.  
Likes: People who are understanding, kind and patient. He doesn't mind those who pretend, as long as they are kind to him face-to-face  
Dislikes: His tongue, homework and exams, insensitive people, public speaking and those who make fun of his speech impairment  
Position: Sniper  
Rank: C  
Team: no team yet  
Weapons: Igret Ibis Lightning, no idea of points

Awesome Sauce:

Name: Kaede Masaru  
Nickname: None  
Age: 16  
Hair: Black and longish, with bangs that sort of hang in his eyes  
Eyes: Blue  
Description: Kaede isn't that tall, and actually looks sort of short compared to Maya (he really hates that)  
Clothes Casually: Jeans, skater sneakers, a short sleeved t-shirt, often with a funk design  
Clothes for Border: Yellow sweatshirt-like jacket, black pants and shoes  
Personality: Kaede is a party guy who loves to socialize and is a major flirt. He doesn't get along the best with his teammates Maya and Mizu (especially Maya), but they're a team so they stick together. Kaede also doesn't really get social etiquette, so he often invites himself or invites others to places.  
History: Kaede still has all of his family intact, though his father died from a disease years before the invasion, leaving Kaede, his mother and his little sister Miho to fend for themselves.  
Side effect(or not): None  
Interest: Kaede's a bit of a flirt, so every girl (just don't try it on Maya)  
Goals: Doesn't have any major ones at the moment  
Likes: Parties, music, girls  
Dislikes: Quiet or shy people  
Position(attacker, sniper, gunner/ shooter, operator): Gunner  
Rank: A  
Team(or not): Tsukiko Squad(with Maya and Mizu)  
Weapons: Asteroid  
Points for each weapon: (Still don't get this)

Pokepika's Haunt

**Name:** Mene Yorishiku (can be changed if someone else has the same last name)

**Nickname:**Meme (She hates when people call her this) or Echo

**Age:** 14

**Hair:**black

**Eyes:** blue

**Description:** Mene is a little on the petite side, tiny and seemingly child-like for her age (She's only a quarter inch taller than Yuma at most). She has long black hair that is wavy and curls slightly in different directions, giving her a rather messy appearance at times due to how tangle it can get, and stops a little past her rear end. She usually wears a hairband to keep her hair out of her face, and has short, cropped bangs that hang slightly over her eyes at times. Save for when in battle, Mene wears, or rather has to wear glasses, due to being so near-sighted that she can't clearly see more than a few inches from her face, since anything past that starts to grow increasingly blurry and obscure. She has semi pale skin because she does not seem to like to spend a lot of time outside. She is very thin according to some people, though she herself doesn't seem to think so. (Think Nasu or Chika's build.)

**Clothes Casually:**When not at Border HQ, or when simply visiting for whatever reason, Mene can either be seen in her own school uniform or more casual wear depending on the time of day (and what day of the week it is.). When not in school, and if it is very cold outside, she usually wears either blue denim jeans or black leggings and shorts/skirts of varying designs and color, and boots or converses depending on whether or not she is wearing jeans that day. She almost always carries around a hooded jacket, whether it is wrapped around her waist or she is actually wearing it, it's actually two sizes too big, but she does not seem to care. She usually also wears various short-sleeved t-shirts that have various sayings or pictures of her favorite anime characters on the front, though occasionally she will wear a long sleeved shirt or something a little more plain.

**Clothes for Border:**When at Border, and more specifically, when she is "on the clock", Mene can be seen wearing on occasion her own school uniform, though she is more likely to be seen wearing one of the Border-issued T-shirts and a pair of gym shorts or sweat pants and will occasionally be seen in her typical casual wear. When her trigger is activated at B-rank, she wears a form fitting dress that stops around mid-thigh and a Bagworm cloak. Her hair is shortened due to how easily it would get in her way during combat, and she wears what would appear to be combat boots of some kind. Until she joins a team, her trigger body wears baby blue clothes, save for the Bagworm cloak.

**Personality:**Mene is a seemingly constantly happy girl, almost always smiling when people see her, and always willing to talk and make friends, no matter who or what the person is. She is very friendly and open, always willing to share even the most lame jokes in hopes of making her friends laugh and can be very loyal to the people she cares about. She always seems to have an ear open for people who need someone to talk to, even though she herself seems to not always be readily available, and can sometimes even have a wise word or two, or advice if caught at the right time.

She is very lazy though at times, often proving difficult to deal with and defiant when asked to do a task she typically holds no interest in when she clearly doesn't have to. Painfully sarcastic to boot, and horrendously impatient at times as well, she can constantly be seen running through the halls of either her school or Border, and will quickly loose interest in anything that proves to be boring or drags on too much, often visibly spacing out or letting her attention wander.

Funnily enough though, despite her apparent favoring of sarcasm at times, and admittedly short temper, she is actually very unaggressive, and typically does not go out of her way to start fights. She is also known to visibly wilt when being yelled at by an authority figure or adult of any kind, her eyes remaining glued to the floor and her voice going uncharacteristically quiet when being scolded for any reason. And while she is quick witted, she can occasionally become lost in a conversation and there are chances that jokes will go straight over her head.

She can, admittedly be a little awkward at times when speaking with others or making friends, due to a bad habit of speaking what is on her mind without first considering what the implications of such a thing might be, and has a bad habit of apologizing constantly when she thinks or knows she has done something wrong. She is very strongly opinionated and stubborn though.

Despite her seemingly sunny outlook though, she holds a surprisingly dark perspective on life, fully expecting the worst to come about due to her belief in Murphy's Law, and can be very realistic, or even pessimistic at times depending on the circumstances and the situation, though she may still lie about her true feelings to make her friends feel better despite what she actually believes of the situation at hand.

She has an overactive imagination at times, and will occasionally talk to herself, though she makes sure to do this when no one is around to hear her.

Side note: Mene can be very forgetful at times as well, and more often than not has shown up to school or Border without her glasses, and therefore unable to see very well at all. She gets around just fine regardless though.

**History:**Largely ignored, and at times bullied for crying too easily when she was younger, Mene spent a lot of her early childhood by herself reading and drawing to pass the time. She rarely went outside, and unlike most of the kids in her neighborhood, preferred playing video games to playing with the other children, though she did have a few friends that she occasionally hung out with. Both of her parents were former military, though her mother quit when she was born, and her father retired six years after.

She was nine (or ten depending on when the attack was during the year), when the neighbor's first attacked, winding up separated from both of her parents and stuck with one of her friends during the ensuing chaos. They both hid in a nearby building that had managed to stay up and later, managed to navigate the battlefield despite the large number of trion soldiers that lay in their way, miraculously going unseen by the monsters assaulting the city. Mene however, lost both a friend and her father to the neighbors, and her mother was hospitalized after the attack for an unknown reason. She has since been released.

Despite this, she does not side with Kido, or agree with their leaders opinions on Neighbors, and instead joined Shinoda's ranks when she first was accepted into Border, not believing that it was right to blame an entire race for the actions of one country, or even just an individual, and that not all Neighbors are bad and must be destroyed. This difference in opinion however, caused her to lose the friends she did have, due to their own grudges against the invaders and their want for vengeance for both the friend they lost and their own families who were hurt during the assault. They still occasionally try to talk her into joining Kido's group at headquarters, but she remains very stubborn that if she is going to switch "factions" at all, then it will probably be to Tamakoma, before she ever considers joining Kido.

She hopes that one day, she and her friends can hang out again without fear of an argument breaking out, and she admires Jin, though she has never spoken with or even really seen the agent, for being able to work with Neighbors despite losing his own family to them during the assault.

**Side Effect:** While not readily apparent at first, Mene does have a side effect that "forces" others, for lack of a better word, to ignore her presence entirely, allowing her to go largely unnoticed and to maneuver freely during a battle without ever actually being seen. It does not work however, with people who know or have known her very well, and are therefore used to her being nearby, and she can still be picked up on most radars provided that one has enough trion to do so. This ability is often mistaken for the more commonly seen Chameleon trigger, due to the fact that she appears to turn invisible to anyone not familiar with her to any extent, and unlike the trigger it can be used simultaneously without actually acquiring the skill to do so. She does lose the effect entirely however, if she directly touches a trion body or another living creature.

She can only keep the ability activated for five minutes at a time, due to the fact that while it does not eat up any trion, the likely hood of her getting accidently shot increases dramatically and that it requires quite a bit of concentration when she has to perform the skill on another person, as well as herself.

**Interest:**Mene's interests lie largely in music and playing video games, as well as drawing. She also likes to read, and as a direct result of these interest can be caught a lot of the time, with several electronic devices on her person, including her own cellphone and a table.

**Goals:**While not a goal specifically, she wishes to be able to hang out with her old friends without them trying to recruit her to Kido's side, or a fight breaking out over her own difference in opinion on neighbors. She would also like to one day be able to face an actual, humanoid neighbor, and be able to work or even just talk with them like Jin seems to be able to do. Her goal in life as a Border agent is to reach A-rank and maybe one day have the chance to try and find her father, though she is almost certain the man is probably dead.

**Likes:**She likes her mother, and the two dogs they have in their house (originally her father's though they were technically the whole family's pets), hanging out with friends, reading, drawing, and playing video games. She also like to listen to music and sleeping, or sleeping in. She especially likes sweet things, such as soda and cakes and candies, and chewing gum. Nice people, a good joke and a healthy dose of sarcasm are all very welcome in her opinion.

**Dislikes:**Most vegetables because they taste terrible to her, though she does eat mashed potatoes and corn, bitter and spicy foods, the sun when it is too bright, really hot weather, really cold weather, being tired or woken up, and getting yelled at. She especially dislikes bullies, and while not specifically connected, she is not very fond of Kido or his methods.

**Position:**Shooter/Attacker

**Rank:**Rank C or B (I'll leave it to you on which rank she should start at.)

**Team (or Not):**She can be on a team, or not, again I'll leave that to you since you're the author.

**Weapons:**She is primarily a shooter, using both Hound and Viper as her preferred trigger, though she will occasionally use Meteora when she wants thing to go out with a "bang", due to the fact that she prefers to keep her opponents at a suitable distance. She does however have a Scorpion that she keeps on hand when she doubts her ability to accurately hit a target, or when an opponent get too close for her own comfort.

**Point for Each Weapon:**Hound- 3450/5000; Viper- 3450/5000; Meteora- 2400/3000; Scorpion- 3000/4500

Fryllabrille201

Name: Daishi Kimiko  
Nickname: Kimiko (probably some of her closer friend call her Kimi-chan)  
Age: 18  
Hair: black wavy hair, waist length, but usually tied into a bun so it don't disturb her.

Eyes: a bit wide, with light-brown iris  
Description: tall, but a bit plump  
Clothes Casually: Blue T-shirt with jeans and black flat shoes (outside of her work, she let her hair loose), sometimes a white jacket.  
Clothes for Borders: Usual operator outfit, black suit with white polo shirt inside, carefully buttoned up, and a yellow necktie.  
Personality: Kimiko takes her job as an operator very seriously, she usually dismiss everything else when she already in front of the screen. But, outside that, she's quite friendly, patient, and quite a worry-wart, her constant nagging may annoy some people.  
History: In the very first large scale invasion, she lost contact with both of her parents and she doesn't know where they are until now. Currently lives in her aunt's house. Used to be a sniper (when she was 15 until 16), but she realized that she wasn't suited for fight and decided to be an operator instead.  
Side effect(or not): enhanced sight (that's why she became a sniper in the first place)  
Interest: (um... I'm not sure how to fill in this one)  
Goals: To find her parents and finally living a peaceful life.  
Likes: Children (she wants to have little siblings), obsvering people, stargazing  
Dislikes: Disturbance when she's on her work, swimming  
Position(attacker, sniper, gunner/ shooter, operator): Operator  
Rank: (can I leave this to you? I'm sorry but I'm pretty confused over this section. The operator rank depends on the squad she's in?)  
Team(or not): (any team that needs one... It's up to you)  
Weapons: -  
Points for each weapon: -

**Ren: here you go,hope you guys enjoy this weird author's note.**

**Maya: Awesome Sauce, you can introduce Tsuna when you want**

**Tsuna: tigrun will send you the chapter when he has the time to write it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Tsuna: Hey, everyone…**

**Kei: Hope you all like the last chapter.**

**Mizu: Tigrun did promise you an apparition of some new OCs.**

**Maya: He will try to continue to put new OCs as he can so it won't disturb the story.**

**Ken: Yeah, I appear so it was awesome**

**Chi: Same thing for me.**

**Kimi: And me.**

**Yuki: I just hope they won't disturb me.**

**Andrea: Don't be like that, Tsuna is friendly.**

**Yuki: Yeah really!**

**Jin: Let's get back on the track!**

**Tsuna: Yeah, disclaimer: tigrun doesn't own World Trigger and the OCs, only his OCs and the story.**

_**Previously**_

_**I guessed, it isn't just their appearance that is different. "Well my name is Sayake Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna, it is nice to meet you all too, Ren-chan, Chi-chan and Kimi-chan" I bowed because of the fact I still doesn't know how to handle new people especially girls.**_

"_**I just picked those girls because I want them to form a team with Ichiro, so that they can enter into rank wars and become an A-rank team." He explained to me why they were with him here. **_

"_**Well I wish you good luck handling Ichiro, she is really tiring." I told the girls.**_

"_**So who is at the door?" Asked Yuki who began walking with Andrea toward the door.**_

"_**Well…"**_

_(Tsuna's POV)_

"Well, this is Jin, a friend of mine also my superior who alerted me of your arrival, and the girls are here because Jin's cocky personality." I told honestly Andrea and Yuki.

"So why is he here?" Yuki asked me being a little suspicious.

"Because he didn't think you could stay in his house because he doesn't have the place for the both of you" Jin told her rescuing me from her.

"And is that really the truth?" Yuki doubted Jin, "What do you really want from us?"

"It is kind of the opposite, we want to know what you want from us princess of Khione." Jin told her surprising her and me because I didn't tell that part, but I guessed his side effect told him that. "We can help you search the person you are looking for."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Jin.

"How do you know about that?" Andrea asked Jin.

"I frankly don't care how you know about that but if you know who we are looking for bring here!" Yuki demanded.

"Sorry, I can only tell you that he is in the border but I don't know who." Jin told her, "That is how my side effect works."

"Do you guys know what is talking about?" I asked the girls.

"Not really, I just thought we were going to recruit someone else for our team." Ren-chan told me happily and clearly didn't know what was happening.

"Me neither." Chi-chan told me shyly.

"Nope!" Kimi-chan told me.

"We are looking for a particular person." Andrea told us.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it is a family tradition, if I don't find the person, I wouldn't aloud to succeed my parents or it would be enormous bad luck" Yuki explained.

"Why is that person so important?" I asked.

"It doesn't really matter now", Jin change the subject, "let's eat!"

"Way to change the subject" I murmured, "I am making crepes who wants it?" I asked them knowing I had no choice then to cook.

"Everyone" Jin told me.

"WAIT a second! She've got CAT EARS!" Ren-chan yelled, "That's completely awesome! Don't you think girls?!"

"Yeah!" Kimi-chan answered.

"I also think so!" Chi-chan told her, "I frankly want to touch it" She murmured

"Me too!" Ren-chan said overexcited.

"Me three!" Kimi-chan said also overexcited.

"Can we touch your ears?!" The girls exclaimed together.

"What?! No, don't do it!" Yuki exclaimed

Before this became nasty, I left to cook, I saw Jin pulling out his cell-phone to take picture and Andrea backing away from Yuki to escape the attack. Because of that action, Yuki yelled "Traitor!" to Andrea.

Once I was done doing the crepes, I went to see how the fight ended; it seemed the three girls won the fight, because they were all the three petting her ears while Yuki was biting her lips for god-know-what-reason. Andrea was trying to console Yuki who was ignoring her. Jin was still laughing about what happen.

I told them: "It's time to eat, I finish preparing the crepes when you guys were doing who knows what and I don't want to know."

"You want to know what they did! They tackled me when I try to run, and tickle me until I surrender so they could touch my ears! Me a royalty! And you and my best friend Andrea didn't help me at all!" Yuki yelled at us.

"First I told you I didn't want to know. And second I had to cook so you guys could eat to satisfy your hunger." I told Yuki with an exasperated voice.

"I already told Yuki-sama, I could have helped you, they are three and we are only two." Andrea tried to reason with the princess.

"You could have at least try to help me." Yuki told her.

"Anyway, it is being a long time since I have eaten something else than a sandwich" Chi-chan told us to change the subject, happily clearly because she was part of the winning team of the previous fight. I think those three girls would do great together.

"Why?" asked the two others girls of her new team, Ren-chan and Kimi-chan.

"Because my brother is the worst cook ever and it was his turn cooking while I was busy modifying my weapon." She told them.

"Well enjoy, because Tsuna is one of the best cook of the border, my side effect told that it may be possible that he is the best of the Border" Jin told them.

"Jin, please don't say that, I am not that good." I told Jin while blushing and looking my feet.

"OW, he is even so humble" Ren-chan shouted, "Isn't he so cute?" She asked which angered me a little because guys of my age don't like being call cute.

OF course the two girls of the same team as Ren-chan agreed with her. But what surprise me is what Andrea and Yuki did, Andrea agreed with cheeks a little red and Yuki nodded her head while looking at her feet as if she was trying not to look at me. I didn't know why.

**Tsuna: Hope you enjoy this chapter of nothing special.**

**Ren: Please continue reading…**

**Chi: And check the anime…**

**Kimi: and manga of World Trigger**

**Andrea: And please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Tsuna: How have you guys been going?**

**Kei: We have been doing well, if you wanted to know!**

**Mizu: We thank you for your review**

**Ren-chan: We are glad my author and Kimi-chan's author likes how we were presented.**

**Kimi-chan: That's right, so except some action from us, in the next chapters.**

**Maya: Awesome Sauce, please continue to review, and please also continue your story, tigrun is waiting for more. And I want to know more about the parallel me. Only problem she doesn't hate neighbors.**

**Andrea: She doesn't need to hate them, as long as she is a good person with great friends who from a great team.**

**Chi-chan: Thanks for the review, guest, it is awesome that you knew Overlord.**

**Yuki: Anyway, tigrun is going to updated at least once a week. So you guys can enjoy longer chapter.**

_**Previously:**_

"_**OW, he is even so humble" Ren-chan shouted, "Isn't he so cute?" She asked which angered me a little because guys of my age don't like being call cute.**_

_**Of course the two girls of the same team as Ren-chan agreed with her. But what surprise me is what Andrea and Yuki did, Andrea agreed with cheeks a little red and Yuki nodded her head while looking at her feet as if she was trying not to look at me. I didn't know why.**_

_(Tsuna's POV)_

"I hope you will all enjoy my cooking. There are jam, honey, maple syrup, and Nutella." I told them as we sat down around the table.

"Don't worry, I can guarantee that we are going to enjoy your cooking." Jin told me.

"I just hope your food is worthy of being of eaten by me." Yuki told me arrogant as ever.

"Just eat and see if it's worthy and try it with Nutella. I think you will see how much it's worthy of being eaten by you." I told her, so she would eat and don't complain about it. She responded by pouting (which made her cute), and took a crepe, put it on her plate and began to put Nutella on her crepe.

"This is so delicious, is this same food that we are going to get in Tamakoma?" Ren-chan asked Jin, while licking her lips trying to get food left. She took another one eagerly.

"Yeah, she is right, I love this food. This is so much better than any food I had and would have had with my brother cooking." Chi-chan told us while also taking another crepe putting maple syrup on it.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you guys! This food is heavenly!" Kimi-chan told us as she also took a crepe and put jam on it.

"Yeah, you guys will have good food. Not as good as that, but our best cook Reiji makes good food." Jin explained to them. "But if you want this food, it will depend if Tsuna form a team and join Tamakoma."

"Since when do I have an invitation for joining Tamakoma?" I asked him while the girls said:

"Totally awesome, you got to join Tsuna!" Ren-chan told me with girls always agreeing with her by saying: "Yeah! She is right!" "If I can eat your food, I will never have to eat my brother sandwich!"

Something told me that she would become the team leader because of her personality, and the other girls following her.

"Well, because of your mission, of your attitude, of your future and of your side-effect, the director and every other members of Tamakoma have agreed that you and your future team will be a good asset for Tamakoma Branch." Jin told me as he ate a crepe fill with Nutella.

As I thought about his proposition which was kind of dream for me and Kei since we join the Border, well a little more for Kei because he has a crush for Usami-sempai, I saw what was Andrea and Yuki were doing. Andrea was eating in silence and completely enjoying the crepes by eating one after the other as if she missed eating food from earth. She was eating crepes by switching the filling between Nutella, Jam, maple syrup and honey.

Yuki was doing the completely doing the opposite because she hesitated eating the food. As she saw Andrea completely enjoying herself and talking with the others girls without no shame and restraint, she brought the food to her mouth as she saw me in the corner of her eyes which made her blush a little. As she ate her first bite out of her crepe, her face brightened and she said out loud but still as if it was a whisper: "It's delicious."

As I watch her say that, I told her "Well you see that food is worthy of being eaten by you." while smiling at her which made her blush even more.

"Don't be flatter, your cooking are still tolerable!" She told me as she try to be angry at me while her face told me the opposite.

"Yuki-sama, please be nice! Tsuna-kun, your food is really delicious! Thanks for making us such a delicious food!" Andrea told me which make me blushed because of my condition you all know and read.** (Breaking the fourth wall, well I think)**

"Thank you. Please don't say that I am not that good, plus I am not good with compliment." I told her.

"You are still so cute when you blush, but you are a really good cook. You should take compliments better when you earn it. Also you should have more confidence when you are good at something especially with your cooking." Kimi-chan told me while smiling nicely unlike Yuki.

"Yeah! You should accept compliments when you totally have earned!" Ren-chan told me.

"Yep! Totally!" Chi-chan agreed with them.

"They are totally right, you know that." Jin told me.

"I'm just shy to compliment. I always been like that, the first time I wasn't like that, it was with my little sister. She always told me that to tease me but I couldn't really handle it, so I started blushing and I always being like that ever since." I told them, while rubbing the back of my head with my left hand reminiscing.

The people who knew about my past, all looked guilty even Yuki. The other people meaning the other three girls didn't understand the statement.

"What do you mean? What happened to your sister?" Chi-chan asked not knowing what she asked. The other girls raised their eyebrows wondering the same thing.

"Well..." I began saying.

"You shouldn't ask that!" Yuki told them with a little anger in her voice which surprising me because she defended me. It made me remember her face she made when I explained the situation.

"Why shouldn't we asked that?!" Ren-chan asked a little offended.

"It is because he lost his mother in the great invasion, and his sister was kidnapped. He join with his friend the border so they could found their missing relative." Jin told them with a serious voice which I rarely heard him say.

"Oh! Sorry for bringing such a sad memory." The three girls said at the same time bowing and apologizing.

"It's okay; I am used to it, even if it is still hard to tell it." I told them

Ren-chan told me: "I still think it is brave for you to be close to other neighbors. But we all understand why! IT's noble of you react this way towards neighbors!" The other girls agreed by nodding their head.

"Please don't say that to me! I already told you: I am not that great! Because if you put in another way, I am just using neighbor to find my family." I told them with a blushing face.

"Everyone use everyone, it is a fact in every nation. The difference is how you use the person. As long as you don't treat someone as an object but as a person with right, there will be no problem, because he will use you to in the same way." Yuki explained as if it was a fact that everyone knows. "They will use you but you need to know that and learn to take advantage of that"

"Whoa! That's a dark philosophy, but if you think between people who are mere acquaintances, that's true. That philosophy doesn't apply between friends: friends helped friends without expecting anything in return. That's fact well on earth!" Ren-chan explained while taking out glasses out of nowhere and putting them on as if she was trying to act like a scientist.

"That's true!" Chi-chan agreed while nodding her head.

"I totally agree!" Kimi-chan told us.

"Well we should stop talking about such a weird topic." Jin told us, "So anyway, Yuki-sama and Andrea, I want to you guys to come with us to Tamakoma's HQ. We have more rooms so you can sleep smoothly in individual rooms. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Fine with me, I don't want to sleep in such a narrow house." Yuki told him which anger me a little because she criticized my beloved home. But I understood that if she was royalty she was to higher standard.

"As long as we don't disturb, we are glad to come to your place." Andrea accepted the proposition.

"Awesome, a sleepover!" Ren-chan, Chi-chan and Kimi-chan exclaimed together. " Let's enjoy such a event!"

"You guys are weird." I told them with a neutral face.

"I totally agree with you." Yuki told me.

"As long as you guys don't make too much noise, you can do a sleepover whenever you want." Jin told them with his poker face. As he got up to help me with dishes, he told them, "let's hurry up and go, I am sure Tsuna wants to be alone to sleep. I know from a fact that he likes to sleep at least 9 hours a day."

"Ok, let's go!" The trio exclaimed as they took Yuki and Andrea between them with Yuki complaining and Andrea silently complying.

"You guys can go outside; I will come in a second." Jin told them.

"WHY?" Yuki asked but was silence by the three girls when they said: "YES, SIR!" as they left the house by the front door. Then silence which stressed me a little.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. I just wanted to congratulate you on a great job." Jin told me with an idiotic smile. "Anyway can you make two bentos for tomorrow if it isn't too much trouble and bring them with you tomorrow?"

"Sure, that's not a problem but why?" I told him puzzled by his demand.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He told me as he left for the door. "Thanks for having us here and see you later!" He told me as he close the front door.

"It wasn't a problem and see you soon" I told him when they already left so it was like I was talking to no one.

"Well I am going to see what is new in the otaku's world and then I am going to go to bed." I said to no one, "I have got to stop talking to myself!" I exclaimed as I finished doing the dishes and prepared myself to do the things I just said.

**(Author's note: Finally the first day is over in 14 chapters, it was really a long day for Tsuna. I just hope that the other day won't take too long)**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP BEEP."

Again with this annoying alarm! I had to get up right now I wanted to do one more bento than yesterday. i had to hurry up as always. I was alone; I wanted to be more alone because I knew that I wouldn't enjoy loneliness today. I always like being alone with my thoughts, but I always had friends who will come to talk to me. ** (Author's note: same thing for me not that don't like the company of my friends. It is nice to be alone but better to be someone else)**

Anyway let's get back to the topic at hand, I have to put my high school uniform. "Ring!" the bell rang, it's 7:45am! It must be Kei. As always, he is on time. I opened the door to see Kei, I greeted him:

"Hey, Kei. How are you doing?"

"Hey, Tsuna! I am doing fine and you?" Kei retuned my greeting, "You see more tired than usual." Kei told me a little concerned.

"Well I had a tired day yesterday, please don't ask!" I glared at him so he would drop the topic, "How was your night with your sister and her friend's sleepover?"

"Well, it was fine, they did make a little noise but they wouldn't let me participate." Kei told me saddened when he remember.

"You are kind of creep especially with your sister." I told him as if it was a fact.

"Don't be that mean! I am a great brother" Kei exclaimed as dramatically got on his knees and declared to the sky.

"No, you are great brother in your own way. It's just that you are an overprotective brother, you have your good and bad points." I told him, "Let's go, it seems that this day will really be tiring."

"Okay! Let's go! Anyway why do you two other bentos?" He dramatically changed from depressed to happy to hungry and drooling.

"Don't drool! It's not for you, Jin asked to make two more, I don't know why. So drop the subject, I already repay my debt." I told him.

"Whatever! This afternoon, about we try getting a new member for our team; we are almost B-rank. Just a few battle ranks and one or two test and we will be B-rank." He told me.

"I know, we have to get ready for B-rank team battle after." I told him, "So we can get to A-rank faster"

"Yeah, we need to get one or two members that are completely talented." He said to the sky, "Also, Tsuna, you need to prepare yourself to become a leader."

"Yeah, I know" I paused, and looked at him, "What do you mean?!"

"Well you have already the charisma of a leader, even Maya agreed with me so it's natural that you should be the leader instead of me." He explained to me as we entered the school ground

"Fine, we will setter this latter as I headed towards my classroom and he headed towards his classroom." I told him.

"Yeah, I will see later on the roof!" He told me as he left while pasting towards his classroom.

I entered the classroom to see more people than usual; well it was because we arrived later than usual. I saw Ichiro, I greeted her by waving my hand, she returned my greeting.

"How were the three girls?" I asked her.

"There are kind of tiring even for me but they are going to be awesome teammate especially since Jin chose them for my team." She told me a little tired maybe because of the event of yesterday night, "Even the two other girls were kind of annoying but less than those three!"

"Well it's good that they had a good time as long as it isn't in my house disturbing my sleep" I told her.

"I know what you mean." She told me exasperated maybe about the event of yesterday again, "Anyway did you get the two bentos Jin asked for?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I did. Do you know why I have them?" I asked her, but before she could answer, the teacher arrived and we all went to our seats.

"Hi, everyone!" Our young teacher greeted us. She always was one of the friendliest teachers in the school." Good news everyone, especially boys. We've got two new students who are cutes girls"

My side-effect warned me by giving me a bad feeling in my stomach. I thought: 'Please don't let be them!' as the guys in my class exclaimed happily their situation.

"Well, let's not make them wait any longer! You girls can enter!" She said as the two said girls entered.

I thought: 'I was right; this day is going to be really tiring!'

**Tsuna: Here you go guys.**

**Kei: A longer chapter than usual, plus I am in it!**

**Mizu: Please stay tuned for more story.**

**Ren: But don't expect it too soon.**

**Chi: Tigrun is going to try to update a chapter at least once a week.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Kei: How are you guys been doing?**

**Mizu: We hope you all are having a good time.**

**Andrea: If you have time go check out werdsmith iwrite, (no space) especially Awesome sauce's story: our journey about Maya well a different Maya more friendly.**

**Kimiko: You should also go check out LONGWING forum on World trigger, he created a role playing World Trigger, I thin kit 's a brilliant idea so I joined. Go see it and find out if you like it at www. fanfiction forum/ World-Trigger-Freelance/ 184897/ (no spaces). You would have more freedom with your character meaning you can decide what he would do.**

**Maya: Do you have a problem with me and my personality?!**

**Andrea: Nothing is wrong with your personality!**

**Kaede: Yeah, you have no problem especially with your anger issues.**

**Maya: What do you mean by that?!**

**Tsuna: Please, Mizu, try to contain your teammates.**

**Mizu: You're sure it's my duty; maybe I should quit their team and joins yours.**

**Andrea/Kaede: DON'T!**

**Ren: Wow! I think you just found a way to stop them from fighting.**

**Kei: I think so too!**

**Echo: Time for the disclaimer:**

**Kimi: Tigrun doesn't own World Trigger; he only owns his OCs and his story.**

**Chi: He can also do what he wants with the others OCs even make them die if he want * cue to sadistic smile***

**Tsuna: But don't worry he won't do that, well I think.**

_**Previously:**_

"_**Hi, everyone!" Our young teacher greeted us. She always was one of the friendliest teachers in the school." Good news everyone, especially boys. We've got two new students who are cutes girls"**_

_**My side-effect warned me by giving me a bad feeling in my stomach. I thought: 'Please don't let be them!' as the guys in my class exclaimed happily their situation.**_

"_**Well, let's not make them wait any longer! You girls can enter!" She said as the two said girls entered.**_

_**I thought: 'I was right; this day is going to be really tiring!'**_

_(Tsuna's POV)_

I thought that as I saw the two girls more clearly: it was Andrea and Yuki. Well Yuki without the cat ears, with didn't surprise me now after all that have happened. It must be a trick from Jin. He always has a few tricks to pull out his sleeves.

So here there were, in front of my classroom, Andrea and Yuki as new transfer students. OF course I put head down on the desk and my arms around my head to hide from my annoying fate which is organized by Jin. I am really beginning to dislike him, 'if he can continue that, I will be the one to make his life a living hell' I though as I laugh evilly in my head

"Well, everyone, here is Blake Andrea and Sekisetsu Yuki, hope you will all treat them nicely! They both come from America but speak perfectly Japanese and are so cute don't you agree guys!" Cue to the guys screaming and causing uproar by saying: "They are so beautiful!" "No, they are more moe!" "No, they are cute!" "No, they need glasses so they would be cuter!" **(Guessing game, who in other anime would say that? Tell me what you think in a review!)…**

"Finally, some cute girls!" A random guy said, while not knowing that what he said would cause him his head and an even bigger uproar. At this point I was wondering why no one in the other classes came to ask what was happening. Well my class was considered as a messy classroom, it was suspected that it was because of our special homeroom teacher, who let us do whatever we want.

I looked at Ichiro to see how she would react to such riot. She looked bored and was listening to music. All the noise was beginning to annoy me so I decided to take action. I knew what I would say would stop the riot because of the special class we had today:

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP MAKING A RIOT, NO ONE WILL GET MY FOOD AFTER HOME-ED! OKAY?!"

Then just silence for one minute, until the teacher began to speak again: "Thanks, Tsuna-kun for your help as usual, I am sure you will make a great border agent when you become an official member of B-rank." Which make me blushed because of all the attention that was put towards me. "Anyway, you girls can introduce yourselves."

"My name is Blake Andrea, I love manga and anime and it's part of the reason that I am here and I speak Japanese fluently. I hope we can all become friends!" She told us happily.

"My name is Sekisetsu Yuki, but you can all call me Yuki, because I hope I can consider you all like my friends." Yuki told us with such a polite voice that seemed repeated especially since she should be used to that since she is royalty. But of course it had a wonderful effect for everyone in the classroom which made blushed almost everyone with her cuteness and beautiful aura.

"She really is beautiful!" "If you wanted my heart, you can have it!" "You can become our friends any time!" " I want to be step by you!" 'What the heck?!' I thought as I glared to everyone which seems to have an immediate effect that it made the temperature of the classroom dropped.

"Thanks again, Tsuna-kun." The teacher said, "You girls can seat to the seats next to Tsuna-kun now that you know who he is. He will take care of you guys for the day, you can ask him anything you want." Which made me blush again.

"Thank you for your help Miss." Yuki thanked the teacher as they headed towards me.

"You are welcomed, but don't call me Miss, I am married, you can call me Madam or Elisa which is my first name." She told Yuki, "Anyway Tsuna will help you with the first lesson in Math as my best student, so you guys can catch up." As she turned to rest of the class: "Let's begin our lesson, you all had your fun, so turn your textbook to page…"

AS they came, I greeted them, "Hey girls, how was last night?"

Andrea greeted back, "Hey Tsuna, last night was kind of fun, you could say." As she seated down.

"No, it was horrible, there were more annoying people who wanted to pet me which was really annoying, but we slept fine." Yuki exclaimed as her normal mood came back.

"It's good if you had a good time, but why are you here?" I asked ignoring the princess who turned red because of that.

"Jin subjected to join the school so we can fit into the society just like what Yuga-kun did. He also told that the person that we are looking for is in the school" Andrea explained at the place of the princess who was still upset of my action and pouted 'which made her look cute. NO, NO don't think that!' I thought.

"Well, that's good for you especially if you can kill two birds with one stone." I told them which made Yuki look at me weirdly.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuki asked me, I understood immediately what she meant.

"You meant about 'killing two birds with one stone', it means doing one thing and accomplishing two objectives." I explained to her knowingly.

I suddenly heard murmurs: "The shy Tsuna is talking to them without any hesitation, is something wrong with him?" a student asked to others, "I don't know, but he normally really shy with girls."one of the student answered him, "I don't want those girls to take my part of his food!" A student declared. "I don't want him to be stolen by another girl" a female student said, "Me too!" a _**male **_student agreed.

"Wow, you are really popular!" Andrea declared, Yuki added with a sly smile: "Even with male students."

"Stop capturing my pain. It's just that they all love my food, that they don't stop pestering me about me." I told them holding my head in between my hands as if I was preparing myself for a big headache that was coming.

"Wow! You must be a very good cook, well I figured out as much after eating your food" She yelled and notices that everyone in the classroom was looking at her which made her blush. " Sorry."

"No, continue. I want to know more of how you have already eaten Tsuna's food." The teacher told Andrea, wanting to know more and looking innocent but actually degage an aura of anger. That action was replicated by every student except Ichiro who was just enjoying not having to do another math's problem "Tsuna, you can explain at her place why she ate your food."

I could easily see that every student was jealous of that: "Yeah! We can understand that Kei can have some of your food; he is your team mate but why two new girls that you don't even know before? Tell me who do you cook for other than them?" The class president asked me.

Yuki had a hard time not laughing at the scene, Andrea was blushing and sorry for bringing such a sensitive subject but I told her it was alright. Ichiro thought it was a great time to had: " If it helps, he cooked for us at Tamakoma Branch, for Kei, his little sister and one of her friends and for those two girls, Jin and my three new teammates. And he also made two bentos for them for lunch, well he actually didn't know it was for them."

"Do you really think it would help?" I told her knowing that the jealous aura was growing more and more, "I already told you guys, I will give you guys food for all of you, but if you want more, you will have to give me more time for me to satisfy your hunger."

"I said if it helps!" Ichiro told me.

"Well I didn't help a lot!" I replied.

"Anyway, if you guys want something special, I will give you all of that by the end of this week." I told them ending to the teacher a blank piece of paper. And then the mood suddenly changes.

"Then okay, everyone be sure to fill the paper." Elisa told them after she wrote what she wants.

"I think I want a strawberry cake" "Me, velvet cake" "I want homemade lunch just like in my favorite shoujo" "Me too" a another male said which terrorized me to my very soul but made Yuki laughed harder at my misery.

"Okay then let's get back to my math lesson now that everyone is settled." Elisa told us.

**Tsuna: Let's end here.**

**Kei: Hope you all enjoy this weird chapter.**

**Mizu: Sorry for the late chapter.**

**Tigrun: I will try to do a crossover about my story and Awesome Sauce's story.**


End file.
